Daughter of Spring and Autumn
by Kaoru Hiyama
Summary: Post GSD. Maius City, CE 91. Kelima pemuda itu berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Hibiki, menatap poster sebuah band rock bernuansa hitam-perak dengan terkagum-kagum. "Jika Dark Spectrum berhasil, rencana selanjutnya adalah tur yang bisa membuat kita keluar dari PLANTs untuk sementara waktu."
1. The Girl with Red Ribbon

_Hello Everyone,_

 _Actually the idea of making this came a long time ago, but due to some reasons, RL stuff, WB, etc, I started this chapter just now._

 _It's my big project so far, and it's been so much fun writing it._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am as I wrote it._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, this chapter sounds light, but I think just in case for later chapters_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Friendship, Family, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** Next Generation Fic, Post-GSD, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** None for this chapter, may change in later chapters  
_

* * *

 **Daughter of Spring and Autumn**

 **The Girl with Red Ribbon**

Kaoru Hiyama

2015

* * *

 _Pulau Onogoro_ _, 19 September CE 85_

"Berapa harga yang harus kubayar agar kau mau mengajakku ke PLANTs?"

Ashlyn menatap anak perempuan kecil yang mengajaknya bernegosiasi itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, mengamatinya. Pegawai magang asal PLANTs yang baru saja akan kembali ke rumahnya di koloni luar angkasa itu terkesan.

Rambut anak itu pirang, sedikit bergelombang, dipotong sebahu dan berponi lurus di bawah alis. Sebuah pita merah besar bersarang di atas kepala sebelah kirinya, menyerupai hiasan rambut boneka prancis kuno yang dilepaskan dari bonekanya dan dipakaikan di rambut pemiliknya. Matanya hijau, bulat dan bercahaya, namun mengintimidasi seperti tatapan seorang yang kedudukannya tinggi. Mengingatkan gadis itu akan seorang pria yang menjadi atasannya selama masa magang. Pria yang memiliki wewenang atas seluruh pasukan ORB.

Sang ketua kemiliteran ORB, Athrun Zala.

Secara keseluruhan ia mengintimidasi, meski ucapannya terdengar seperti memohon. Hanya sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ klasik besar—kira-kira setengah ukuran pemiliknya—berwarna coklat tua dengan syal merah yang dipeluknya erat yang memberi kesan bahwa usianya kelihatan tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun, menurut pandangan Ashlyn.

Ia menghela napas "Maafkan aku, Dik" katanya dengan senyuman membujuk "Tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu ke PLANTs."

Si gadis kecil merengut, kemudian menghela napas berat " _Please_ , aku benar-benar harus ke PLANTs sekarang juga" ia mulai terdengar parau dan Ashlyn kalah mental nyaris seketika, tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan tangisan anak kecil.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya gadis itu, panik dan khawatir "Apa ada masalah?"

Gadis kecil itu merunduk, matanya sekilas tampak berkaca-kaca "Kau tidak akan mengerti…"

"A-apa? Ada apa?" Ashlyn mendapati dirinya bertanya lagi, kali ini terdengar begitu cemas "Apa kau punya keluarga di sana?"

Anak itu mulai terisak, napasnya terdengar putus-putus "Y-Ya… ibuku… dia, dia ada di PLANTs, dan… dia sedang sakit."

Kedua alis gadis itu melengkung penuh kebingungan, tak mengerti dan ikut merasakan kekhawatiran si anak yang dalam "Ba-Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Apa dia tidak mengizinkanmu ikut dengannya?"

"Ayah... ayahku sedang dinas keluar kota, dia tidak tahu…" katanya "Kumohon, aku khawatir ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengan ibu…"

Ashlyn menelan ludah, cemas. Ia berada dalam dilema mengenai anak perempuan kecil itu. Di satu sisi, ia merasa berkewajiban membantunya, bagaimanapun mereka berasal dari tempat yang sama; yaitu PLANTs. Dan anak itu sedang dalam kesulitan yang hanya dirinya yang bisa menolong. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia ragu, apakah anak ini benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Karena jika tidak, dan ia membawanya begitu saja. Ia akan harus berhadapan dengan kedua orangtua anak itu yang sebenarnya.

Sekali lagi kedua alis milik gadis berambut hitam itu melengkung, kali ini secara independen. Ekspresinya saling bertarung dengan diri sendiri—kemanusiaan dan logika—kemanusiaan yang menang. Ia akan mengikuti kata hatinya yang tersentuh oleh kesedihan si gadis kecil, tak peduli apapun risiko yang menantinya atas keputusannya itu.

Tak peduli apapun risikonya?

Oh, seharusnya dia peduli.

Seandainya saja dia tahu bahwa gadis itu—yang matanya mengingatkannya pada sang ketua kemiliteran ORB—benar-benar adalah anak perempuan dari atasannya.

Dia adalah Maple, anak perempuan tunggal dari pasangan penguasa ORB, Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Yula Zala—dulu Athha—yang masih berusia delapan tahun sampai tanggal 18 di bulan Oktober nanti.

Dan pada saat yang sama ketika Ashlyn membantunya dengan memesankan sebuah tiket agar gadis kecil itu bisa ikut bersamanya ke PLANTs, dia sedang dicari oleh Ledonir Kisaka—tangan kanan kedua petinggi ORB itu, sekaligus pengawal utama gadis itu—ke seluruh ORB.

Karena berita tentang Maple yang tidak ada sekolahnya di ORB International School ketika Ledonir Kisaka dan Manna menjemputnya baru saja sampai di telinga orangtuanya.

* * *

Maple membiarkan Ashlyn menyeret kopor merah-hijau mungil yang tadi dipegangnya—yang tampak seperti kopor anak-anak edisi natal karena warnanya, sementara sebelah tangannya memeluk Rouge—nama si beruang—dan tangan satunya bergandengan dengan Ashlyn yang menuntunnya menyusuri _shuttle-port_ ORB di Kaguya, menuju ke arah _shuttle_ yang akan terbang ke PLANTs sebentar lagi.

Sambil menyanyikan senandung kemenangan dalam hati—demi meyakinkan si pegawai magang bahwa ia adalah gadis malang yang mencemaskan ibunya di PLANTs sementara ayahnya masih dalam perjalanan dinas dan belum bisa kembali—Maple berjalan mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang dilakukan Ashlyn untuk menuju lokasi penerbangan _shuttle_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gadis kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Ashlyn, menoleh pada Maple hingga menutupi gadis itu dari pandangan seorang pegawai suruhan Kisaka yang tengah mencarinya.

Maple sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan ini "Maze" katanya "Maze Dawn."

"Maze Dawn?" alis Ashlyn berkerut "Nama yang unik, orangtuamu kreatif sekali"

Maple nyaris tertawa, tapi teringat bahwa seharusnya ia tidak bisa tertawa, bahkan pada ucapan yang terdengar seperti lelucon itu "Yah, orangtuaku…"

"Oh, maafkan aku..." ucap Ashlyn buru-buru, menyadari kesalahannya nyaris seketika "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Tetapi gadis kecil berpita merah itu tetap menunduk, poninya menutupi alis dan mata dalam keadaan seperti itu "Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya…" ia menjaga suaranya terdengar sendu.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengan ibumu, iya kan? Tenanglah, dengan teknologi yang ada sekarang, PLANTs bisa dicapai dalam waktu singkat."

Maple mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan, menurut film yang ditontonnya, itu memberikan efek dramatis yang akan membuatnya terlihat berusaha untuk pulih, bukannya pulih dengan cepat. "Semoga saja"

"Ooh…" Ashlyn tersenyum iba, ia lalu melipat lututnya dan menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Maple sebelum memeluk gadis kecil itu "Hanya 3 jam dan kau akan segera bertemu dengan ibumu, Dik. Jangan khawatir."

Maple membalas tatapannya, tetapi melirik singkat ke arah si pegawai yang berjalan dengan panik karena tak mampu menemukan dirinya, kemudian berganti dan mengangguk pada ucapan Ashlyn, merasa lega dan menunjukkannya secara dramatis.

"Ngg"

Kemudian Ashlyn berdiri, memutar tumitnya dan kembali meneruskan perjalanan menuju _shuttle_ -nya. Sungguh keberuntungan seorang temannya di PLANTs bisa membantunya meloloskan anak kecil itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia akan merasa cemas sepanjang penerbangan jika Maze duduk berjauhan darinya.

Maple mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Ashlyn ketika mereka telah berada di dalam kabin _shuttle_ , rasa lega menyusup perlahan sementara ia bersandar dan memikirkan prospek rencananya. Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba di PLANTs dan bisa menjalankan tahap selanjutnya dalam rencananya.

Rencana untuk merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan kedua orangtuanya.

Mata zamrudnya terarah ke langit-langit kabin yang terang benderang di bawah perpaduan cahaya lampu dan sinar matahari diluar jendela dengan pandangan nanar dan menerawang. Ia membayangkan bagaimana keadaan orangtuanya, mereka pasti mencemaskannya dan membuat prajurit ORB berkeliling mencarinya dengan sia-sia sepanjang hari. Rasa bersalah menyerangnya saat benaknya sampai pada pemikiran mengenai kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang ia berikan pada kedua orangtuanya sekarang ini. Tetapi rasa itu cepat memudar, berganti dengan kecemasannya sendiri.

Maple mengkhawatirkan kedua orangtuanya, sungguh.

Ia delapan tahun, sudah cukup dewasa—menurut pendapatnya secara pribadi—untuk menyadari ketidakberesan di antara kedua orangtuanya, sekalipun mereka tampak damai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Karena keheningan di meja makan saat makan malam bersama, percakapan yang terasa hambar antara keduanya, serta frekuensi pembicaraan mengenai urusan kenegaraan dengan nada formal yang belakangan menjadi lebih banyak daripada percakapan pribadi jelas tidak bermuara pada sesuatu yang baik dalam suatu bentuk hubungan, ia mendengarnya sendiri dari ucapan wali kelasnya ketika menasehati orangtua salah satu teman sekelasnya yang juga bekerja dengan papa dan mamanya di _Mansion_ Pemerintahan ORB.

Maple menghela napas panjang dan bersandar ke kursinya.

Ia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum ibunya mengganti nama belakangnya kembali.

* * *

Kira Hibiki berkesah tak nyaman. Lacus Clyne—sekarang Lacus Hibiki—di lain pihak, menghela napas panjang yang terkesan frustasi.

Sementara dari kamar sebelah—kamar anak-anak mereka yang terhubung dengan kamar mereka melalui sebuah pintu—terdengar suara _prang_ yang menggema.

Sepasang suami-istri itu beradu pandang, seolah bertanya giliran siapa sekarang melalui telepati. Keduanya melirik jam dinding di atas pintu kamar mereka—yang bukan pintu penghubung—dan Kira mendengus berlebihan. Sekarang gilirannya.

Mantan pilot _Freedom_ itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Di belakang punggungnya, Lacus meminta maaf tanpa suara lalu kembali merosot ke dalam selimut untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke alam mimpi.

Ini malam yang panjang, sungguh. Dan Kira seharusnya sudah tidur karena besok ia harus menghadiri rapat penting di pagi hari. Tapi kesepakatan ini dibuat sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan Lacus tak mau berkompromi. Sekali tugas, tetap tugas.

Dan menurutnya, tugas dalam keluarga lebih penting daripada tugas terhadap negara. Apapun taruhannya, apapun keadaannya. Dan Lacus bisa menjadi sangat persuasif—atau sangat intimidatif—jika menyangkut masalah prioritas ini.

Langkah kaki pria itu terdengar malas. Meski demikian jarak antara tempat tidurnya dengan pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar anak-anaknya tidak jauh, dan bisa ditempuh dalam waktu singkat. Suara tawa lepas yang berganti-gantian antara kedua anak kembarnya terdengar begitu Kira mendekat ke pintu, dan ia mendadak merasa jengkel.

Daun pintu itu bergeser ketika ia berada sangat dekat dengannya, dan pemandangan dua bocah laki-laki hiperaktif yang sedang duduk di atas karpet tebal yang memenuhi satu ruangan, tertawa lepas penuh keriangan—yang berhenti perlahan-lahan saat keduanya melihat dirinya di ambang pintu—serta pecahan lampu tidur yang berserakan di atas karpet yang sama dengan sebuah bola keras mungil di dekat pecahan itu, adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Kira di kamar itu.

"Maaf, Dad" kedua anak itu berujar serempak, suaranya lirih dan menggantikan tawa yang sebelumnya dipenuhi kebanggaan "Kami benar-benar menyesal"

"Ehem" Kira berdeham, berusaha tidak terpengaruh meski tatapan dua pasang bola mata bulat dan besar itu nyaris memadamkan panasnya amarah yang sebelumnya memenuhi kepalanya. "Noir, Blanc," katanya, suaranya datar "Bagaimana kalian menjelaskan lampu tidur yang _pecah_ itu?"

Mata _amethyst_ Kira tak beranjak dari kepingan kaca yang tadinya bingkai lampu tidur dan bohlamnya, dan dipenuhi api meski warnanya keunguan dan bukan oranye seperti warna dasar api pada umumnya.

"Itu…" didorong insting sebagai seorang kakak—ini benar-benar sudah dibuktikan karena Kira tak mau lagi kasus 'siapa-kakaknya' atau 'aku-yang kakak' terulang pada anak-anaknya—Noir berusaha menjawab. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak berhasil—Kira juga menyadarinya—bukan dia yang jahil dan kepalanya dipenuhi ide-ide gila. Itu semua bakat Blanc—kalau bisa disebut bakat—dan sudah terbukti, seperti halnya masalah siapa yang kakak di antara keduanya itu.

Kira mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya, mengisyaratkan pada Noir untuk diam, sementara ia berjalan ke arah Blanc yang masih menunduk, tampak sangat menyesal meski Kira meragukan kesungguhannya, SANGAT meragukannya. "Blanc, aku tahu ini semua idemu"

"Aku?" tanya Blanc, terkesan membangkang "Demi semua hal baik, Dad. Tadi ada Gilbert Durandal disana, dan karena aku tahu dia itu orang jahat, aku melemparnya dengan bola yang dibelikan Aunt Shi—Shiho—tapi ternyata dia cuma hantu dan bolanya jadi jatuh mengenai lampu tidur kami.

"Apa aku salah?"

Kira mendengus, menyerah nyaris seketika.

"Tidak" katanya, dan ia bergerak ke lemari terkunci di sudut ruangan yang berdekatan dengan pintu kamar mandi, untuk mengambil benda-benda yang dibutuhkannya. Sebuah alat pembersih, otomatis dan tidak menyakitkan. Lagipula, aman.

Ia menyalakan alat pembersih itu, lalu berjalan ke arah kedua putra kembarnya dan mengangkat mereka ke atas tempat tidur sebelum bersih-bersih "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau ada mainan yang tersedot" kata Kira mengumumkan.

"Dad" dua anak itu berujar memelas "Taruh saja di dalam kotak harta"

Dan Kira melakukannya, meski rasanya ia seperti diperbudak oleh kedua darah-dagingnya. Tapi yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengumumkan hal itu sebelum menaikkan mereka ke tempat tidur.

Kemudian ia mulai bekerja. Dan saat dirinya berada cukup dekat dengan tempat pecahan itu berserakan, suara Blanc terdengar lagi "Dad, jangan buang bolaku, _please_ _._ "

Kira menghela napas panjang "Yang itu, apa boleh buat. Anggap saja sebagai hukuman karena memecahkan lampu, dan karena belum tidur selarut ini"

"Tapi tadi ada…"

"Apapun alasannya" Kira memotong ucapan putranya, berusaha kukuh dengan pendiriannya meski sebagian lain dari dirinya memikirkan yang sebaliknya "Aku akan tetap membuangnya."

Dan kali ini Blanc tidak bisa protes lagi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamar itu, Kira kembali meletakkan alat pembersihnya di dalam lemari dan menguncinya. Lalu memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam sakunya, karena meninggalkan kunci itu di sini sama saja dengan membiarkan anak-anak memainkan peralatan bersih-bersih khusus yang diletakkan di lemari itu.

Kira bertahan sebentar di pintu sembari melirik ke arah dua bocah laki-laki hiperaktif-nya, mereka tertidur—semoga sungguhan—dan terlihat sangat _menggemaskan_ , dan tak berdosa, dan… polos. Seolah mereka tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Tapi mereka anak-anak, kan?

Dan tugas anak-anak—pada 10 tahun pertamanya—adalah bermain dan membuat orangtuanya marah karena sesuatu yang mereka rusak saat bermain.

"Jadi?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu—yang telah memotong rambutnya hingga sebatas leher karena khawatir akan menjadi mainan anak-anaknya jika lebih panjang dari itu—menyapanya begitu Kira kembali ke kamar. Guratan kantuk yang semula menghiasi wajah lembutnya masih terlihat meski tak se-intens sebelumnya.

"Hanya lampu tidur yang pecah," jawab Kira, suaranya terdengar seperti gumaman malas "Bukan masalah."

"Senang mendengarnya" Lacus tersenyum, selembut sinar rembulan. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian tempat tidur di sisinya, mengisyaratkan pada Kira untuk duduk di sana.

Dan Kira mengiyakan.

Ia segera ke sana, masuk ke dalam selimut dan duduk di samping Lacus, kemudian menarik selimut dan tidak mengambil buku yang tadi diletakkannya. "Hanya alasan mereka yang membuatku terkejut, Lacus"

"Alasan?" Lacus memiringkan kepalanya, matanya memancarkan tanda tanya "Memangnya mereka mengatakan apa?"

"Mereka mengatakan" kata Kira, tarikan ke atas di bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang cerdas "Tadi ada Gilbert Durandal di kamar mereka, dan mereka harus memukulnya dengan bola untuk mengusirnya"

"Ya ampun" gumam Lacus, terkejut.

"Yah, dan membuatku bertanya-tanya… Lacus" Kira memerosotkan dirinya sampai selimut itu menutupi dadanya "Darimana mereka mendengar nama itu?"

"Entahlah" jawabnya, lalu mengikuti gerakan Kira dan mematikan lampu "Sepertinya besok aku harus bertanya pada guru mereka di kelas"

Kira memposisikan dirinya siap tidur, tapi menyempatkan diri untuk berujar dengan suara serupa gumaman "Ya, kau harus menanyakannya"

* * *

Maple menghilang dari pandangan si gadis magang yang membantunya setibanya mereka di Aprilius City, PLANTs. Dan ia tak terkejut ketika beberapa menit setelahnya ia mendengar Ashlyn memanggilnya dengan namanya yang asli dan mencari-carinya dengan frustasi. Terlambat. Amat sangat terlambat.

Karena sekarang mereka sudah ada di PLANTs dan tak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan sosok anak perempuan kecil berambut pirang dengan bando pita merah besar di kepala, _sundress_ hijau lembut di balik jaket merah, dan sepasang sepatu bot setengah lutut hijau di PLANTs.

Di PLANTs, ia hanya sosok dalam kerumunan.

Begitu juga PLANTs dalam pandangannya.

Koloni luar angkasa, PLANTs, tampak seperti lapangan bermain luas yang asing di mata Maple yang baru berusia delapan tahun—sebenarnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bonekanya dan pegangannya pada kopornya. Merasa benar-benar tersesat dan butuh pada bantuan yang cepat.

Maple melirik pada alamat yang ia tulis di kertas dan tertempel di bagian belakang kopornya, alamat tujuannya. Ia tahu nama pemiliknya Kira Hibiki, dan ia sangat yakin bisa mencarinya. Seingatnya Kira Hibiki adalah saudara kembar mamanya, orang terdekat yang bisa dianggap sebagai saudara—atau keluarga—oleh papanya, pilot _Freedom_ yang legendaris, pejabat tinggi kemiliteran—atau sekarang mungkin sudah berstatus dewan—PLANTs, suami dari diva PLANTs; Lacus Clyne, dan… orang yang sangat baik, meski kekanakan, katanya.

Maksudnya, tidak akan sulit mencari Kira Hibiki di PLANTs, semua orang pasti mengenalnya.

Dan Maple akan memulainya dari yang paling umum, yaitu petugas keamanan kota.

Sebenarnya, mereka semua prajurit—kebanyakan berpangkat _green coat_ —tapi karena sekarang ini negara sedang dalam kondisi aman, damai, dan kondusif, mereka yang masih pemula pun mendapatkan tugas-tugas seperti patroli di seluruh penjuru negeri, setiap kota, setiap ruas jalan. Dan yang harus mereka lakukan dalam patroli itu mudah; membantu masyarakat.

Tetapi tetap saja mengejutkan bagi para _green coat_ pemula itu ketika pada suatu sore, mereka ditemui oleh seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang membawa kopor mungil dan sebuah _teddy bear_ , dan menanyakan dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Kira Hibiki.

"Kira Hibiki?" sang petugas menaikkan sebelah alisnya secara independen, takjub dengan pertanyaan si gadis kecil "Maksudmu Dewan Hibiki?"

"Ya, itulah" Maple menegaskan hingga terdengar serius, begitu serius "Pilot _Freedom_ yang legendaris—kalau kau tahu maksudku—dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Si petugas nyaris tertawa—atau lebih tepatnya dia sedang menahan tawa—ketika mendengar ucapan anak itu. Menemui orang yang begitu penting di PLANTs seorang diri dan tanpa perjanjian resmi? Jangan bercanda.

"Ini urusan penting!" seru Maple, ia merasa diremehkan karena si petugas terlihat seperti tidak serius mau membantunya "Aku harus menemuinya!"

"Penting? Se-penting apakah itu, kalau aku boleh tahu, Nak?"

Wajah muda gadis itu mengerut seperti buah yang diperas tangan, tatapannya menghujam, tetapi tentu saja tidak terlalu dianggap. Bagaimanapun, duabelas tahun sudah berlalu sejak kedua orangtuanya—atau setidaknya ayahnya—mempunyai kedudukan tinggi di antara para prajurit PLANTs. Duabelas tahun sejak Athrun Zala menjadi prajurit kebanggaan PLANTs, dan meninggalkannya. Dan lagi ia tidak membawa identitas atau tanda apapun yang bisa mereka kenali sebagai sesuatu milik orangtuanya. Kecuali yah, tentu saja, kalung yang dulu diberikan oleh Cagalli pada Athrun, dan oleh Athrun pada Maple. Tapi… tentu itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikenali oleh prajurit PLANTs.

Seorang pria berambut hitam menyadari adanya kehebohan di salah satu tempat patroli ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya pada sore itu. Dan pria itu—Shinn Asuka—berpikir untuk turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya lalu mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Atau mengapa seorang prajurit tidak langsung saja menolong seseorang—dalam kasus ini seorang anak kecil—yang butuh bantuan mereka?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shinn nyaris seketika setelah ia turun dari mobilnya. Segera ia menghampiri si prajurit dan si gadis kecil, melewati beberapa orang yang mulai berkerumun di sekitar mereka.

" _Commander_ Asuka" si petugas terkejut, segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pada Shinn, dan memberi hormat "Selamat sore"

"Sore" sahut Shinn datar, mengangguk dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya "Apa ada masalah, prajurit?"

"Tidak" kata prajurit itu dengan nada segan.

Tetapi Maple dengan cepat memotongnya "Tuan _White Coat_ yang terhormat, prajurit _green_ -mu ini tidak menghargaiku, dia tidak mau membantuku" katanya dengan sedikit dramatisasi.

Shinn menoleh pada gadis kecil itu, mengamatinya.

Ia mungil—kemungkinan tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun—memeluk boneka dan menyeret kopor mungil bernuansa natal—yang agak mengganggu karena ini masih bulan September—dan kombinasi warna pada rambut dan matanya terasa familier. Shinn menyipitkan mata, mencoba menelusuri kebenaran tanpa bertanya.

Meski akhirnya menyerah dengan cepat—terlalu banyak kemungkinan karena kombinasi rambut pirang dan mata zamrud bukan sesuatu yang jarang ditemui—dan memutuskan untuk bertanya "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Maz—Maple, namaku Maple" jawab gadis itu dengan nada bicara yang tegas dan jelas, bukannya nada merengek dan manja seperti anak kecil penduduk sipil pada umumnya, seolah ia sudah tahu bagaimana cara berbicara yang benar ketika berhadapan dengan seorang prajurit.

Kemudian pria itu menghela napas, dan menurun tubuhnya hingga ia bisa menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata zamrud gadis kecil itu.

"Baiklah" ia memulai "Jadi, Maple. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'prajurit _green_ ' ini tidak menghargaimu?"

"Aku bertanya padanya 'dimana aku bisa menemui Kira Hibiki?'" terang Maple, dan sementara si petugas berusaha mengklarifikasinya, Shinn mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat pada si prajurit untuk diam. "Dan dia menertawakanku. Apa kau juga akan menertawakanku, Tuan _White Coat_ yang terhormat, _Commander_ Asuka?"

"Tidak" Shinn menjawab, mata merahnya tertuju pada si prajurit dengan tatapan tajam "Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, Maple. Asal kau bersedia menjelaskan kenapa kau harus menemuinya"

Maple menghela napas panjang, terlihat ragu-ragu dan tak yakin, meski akhirnya memilih untuk menjawab "Karena hanya dia yang mungkin akan bisa berbicara kepada kedua orangtuaku…"

Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan mata dan suara yang mulai sendu "Aku tidak mau orangtuaku berpisah, dan… Kira Hibiki, hanya dia yang bisa menolongku"

Kedua mata merah Shinn membulat dan alisnya bertautan sementara benaknya sibuk mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh anak ini dengan sebutan 'orangtuaku' dan hanya mendengarkan Kira Hibiki.

Namun dugaan yang kemudian terbersit membuatnya terkesiap.

Rambut pirang bergelombang, mata bulat jernih yang tajam dan mengintimidasi—yang mungkin akan mempengaruhinya seandainya ia tidak terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang semacam itu, nada bicara yang tegas, pemilihan kata yang tepat dan mengena, serta kesan berkuasa yang dilemahkan oleh kepolosan khas anak-anak, namun… tidak dikenal oleh prajurit PLANTs.

Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Yula Athha.

Kemungkinan besarnya mengarah pada mereka.

Oh tidak…

"Baiklah" ujar Shinn, menghela napas "Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tapi _Commander_ Asuka…" si prajurit tampak bertanya-tanya.

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali" katanya, lebih kepada peringatan untuk prajuritnya "Dewan Hibiki tidak akan senang mendengar apa yang kalian lakukan pada kepada anak ini"

Shinn mengulurkan tangannya pada Maple yang mengerti isyaratnya yang meraihnya segera, tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Lalu ketika ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan mendapat kesan bahwa si prajurit masih tidak mengerti. Dan ia tidak sepenuhnya bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena seandainya ia berada di posisi mereka, mungkin ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena itulah ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat mereka mengerti.

Sesuatu seperti bertanya pada Maple.

"Maple, boleh aku tahu siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanya Shinn, sengaja agak mengeraskan suaranya agar si prajurit ikut menyimak "Aku khawatir Dewan Hibiki tidak segera mengenalimu jika dia hanya mendengar nama depanmu. Maksudku, mungkin saja ada lebih dari satu Maple di dunia ini, atau ada anak lain yang bernama Maple di PLANTs"

Maple terdiam sesaat, tampak memikirkan atau mungkin merekam kemungkinan seperti ini untuk ke depannya, namun tak lama dia berujar "Namaku Maple Zala, Paman Asuka"

"Oh" kata Shinn, lebih pada mengarahkannya agar didengar oleh si prajurit—yang jelas terlihat sangat terkejut begitu mendengarnya. Dan ia tak perlu melihat untuk tahu bahwa sekarang tampang si prajurit dan rekannya pasti pucat pasi begitu mereka mengetahui siapa gadis kecil itu. Atau setidaknya tahu nama lengkapnya.

 _Dan dia langsung memanggilku 'Paman'_. Pikir Shinn. Mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa ia heran bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke PLANTs, seorang diri, pada awalnya.

 _Anak yang nekad dari orangtua yang nekad_. Menurutnya, tapi setidaknya gadis ini tidak se-brutal orangtuanya, atau mungkin… _belum_.

Oh, tunggu sampai Kira melihat keponakan kecilnya.

* * *

Kira baru menyelesaikan rapat terakhir dari seluruh rapatnya yang memusingkan pada hari ini. Proyek pembangunan gedung baru, _maintenance_ gundam lama yang masih tersimpan, ide seorang insinyur untuk membuat kubah—seperti kubah Artemis dulu, ekspansi keberhasilan _successor_ _plan_ —alasan bagaimana ia dan seluruh coordinator di PLANTs bisa memiliki keturunan pada akhirnya, dan lain-lain. Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang. Cukup. Tak boleh lagi ada kegilaan pada hari ini atau dia akan ikut gila.

Tetapi kemudian ia mendengar kabar dari asistennya. "Tuan Hibiki, Shinn Asuka meminta untuk bertemu dengan Anda, penting dan pribadi, katanya"

Kira kembali menghela napas panjang.

Shinn? Ya Tuhan, semoga saja bukan masalah besar. Sungguh, Kira sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu. Tetapi Shinn adalah orang yang standar pentingnya tidak main-main, jadi… jika dia bilang itu penting, maka itu benar-benar penting.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Kira berkesah, lalu kembali menghubungi asistennya ""Baiklah" kata Kira, suaranya terdengar pasrah dan tanpa tenaga "Atur pertemuan di jam makan malam, jika itu memang penting, dan pribadi, seperti katanya. Dan sampaikan kepadanya aku menunggunya di rumah pribadiku _mengingat topiknya bersifat 'pribadi'_ " kata Kira lagi, meninggalkan bagian akhir untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu Kira kembali ke ruangannya. Menghela napas panjang, dan mulai merapikan beberapa arsip yang harus dibawa pulang. Serta meninggalkan yang sebaiknya ada di sini, apapun itu, mengingat ia masih punya dua bocah laki-laki di rumah yang mungkin akan mengaca-acak arsipnya jika dibiarkan berada di rumah.

Bicara soal bocah… Kira kembali menghela napas, kali ini terdengar lebih pada mengeluh. Dia masih ada satu pertemuan dengan Shinn, di rumah, sementara Lacus dan kedua putranya menunggunya di tempat yang sama.

 _Ya Tuhan_ , semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar.

Di tempat lain, Shinn mengemudi dengan tenang menuju rumah Kira setelah mendapatkan kabar dari asisten pria itu bahwa ia bisa ditemui di rumahnya. Yang berarti tugasnya menjadi lebih mudah sekarang. Dia hanya bertugas mengantar si gadis kecil ke rumah Kira, dan setelah itu, ia bebas. Jadi sungguh wajar jika ia tidak kepusingan seperti halnya Kira. Tapi sebelumnya ia harus menelpon Luna dan memberitahunya bahwa malam ini dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, dan menekan nomor istrinya.

"Luna" kata Shinn, membuka percakapan "Kau dimana?"

 _"Aku masih di tempat Meyrin, membantunya—yah, kau tahu lah—Rei juga bertanya padaku apa aku bisa mengadopsi Sky agar bocah itu_ _benar-benar menjadi adiknya, yang kutahu jawabannya tidak. Meyrin tak akan memberikannya, tentu saja"_ terang Luna, suaranya santai dan ia tertawa-tawa _"Kurasa sebaiknya kau datang dan menjemput kami, aku khawatir Rei tak akan mau kuajak pulang"_

Shinn menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak begitu terkejut dan menemukan dirinya sendiri merasa terhibur "Katakan padanya aku akan datang sebentar lagi, masih ada satu pekerjaan yang harus kutangani disini, Luna"

 _"Oh ya?"_ tanya Luna dengan nada terheran-heran _"Seingatku kau selalu tepat waktu"_

" _Well_ , ini pengecualian. Dan sebenarnya… aku tak sabar menceritakan padamu tentang apa yang menjadi _pengecualian_ ini"

 _"Oh, dan aku tak sabar menantikannya. Baiklah, kurasa itu sepadan"_ jawab Luna, terdengar begitu antusias _"Sampai bertemu nanti, Shinn"_

"Hm"

Lalu Shinn menutup telepon dan menoleh pada gadis kecil yang tertidur di sampingnya. Perjalanan dari _port_ di Aprilius One ke rumah Kira di Maius One memakan waktu cukup lama, sekitar 3 jam jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan. Dan Shinn tak begitu heran mendapati si kecil itu telah tertidur, dia sudah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh pada hari ini.

Ketika akhirnya rumah milik mantan pilot _Freedom_ itu terlihat, Shinn tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum. Pertemuan ini akan sangat menyenangkan untuk disaksikan secara langsung, sebenarnya. Dan pasti akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika semua orang ada di sini. Tapi untuk saat ini… sepertinya sudah cukup.

Shinn memarkir mobilnya di depan gerbang—merasa tak perlu repot-repot memasukkan mobil karena ia hanya akan mengantarkan seorang tamu—dan ia bergegas membangunkan gadis kecil yang tertidur itu.

"Maple, bangun, kita sudah sampai di rumah Kira Hibiki" kata Shinn, mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis kecil itu pelan, tak bermaksud membuatnya terlalu terkejut.

Maple membuka sebelah matanya perlahan, lalu keduanya, dan menghela napas lega menyadari dirinya sudah berada di tempat tujuannya; rumah Kira Hibiki di PLANTs.

"Paman Shinn, terima kasih" kata Maple, suaranya terdengar mengantuk dan lemah "Aku tak akan sampai di sini tanpa bantuanmu"

"Sama-sama, Maple" jawab Shinn, tersenyum "Mari, aku akan mengantarmu padanya"

Sekali lagi, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Maple, dan gadis kecil itu menyambutnya. Dan sekali lagi, Maple membiarkan Shinn menyeretkan kopor mungilnya untuknya sementara ia menggandeng tangan pria itu dengan satu tangan dan memeluk bonekanya dengan tangan lain.

Kira—yang telah memikirkan matang-matang dan yakin bahwa suasa di dalam rumahnya tidaklah kondusif untuk menerima tamu penting—sudah menunggunya di beranda rumah.

Shinn menggenggam tangan Maple dan menuntunnya memasuki gerbang rumah Kira, dan berjalan ke arah sang Dewan yang sudah duduk di kursi di beranda rumahnya.

"Shinn" katanya begitu melihat laki-laki itu mendekat "Apa maksudmu dengan 'penting' dan 'pribadi'?"

"Maksudku ini, Kira" dia menarik tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Maple dan membuat gadis kecil itu berdiri di antara Kira dan dirinya "Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan keponakan kecilmu"

"Keponakanku?" tanya Kira, tatapan dan suaranya bertanya-tanya "Seingatku aku tidak—"

"Paman Kira!" seru Maple begitu ia sadar sepenuhnya siapa yang ada di hadapannya, dengan cepat ia berlari dan langsung memeluk Kira di pinggang—karena perbedaan tinggi badan, tentu saja—tak peduli mengenai kopornya yang oleh Shinn sudah dilepaskan di belakangnya "Aku… aku…"

Kira membeku di tempat sementara matanya mengerjap-ngerjap—masih syok—dan ia menatap ke arah Shinn dengan tatapan yang meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan Shinn hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian berkata "Dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Kira. Percayalah padanya. Hubungi orangtuanya jika kau tidak percaya. Oh, dan… aku harus segera pulang, Luna sudah menungguku"

Lalu dia berbalik dan pergi.

Sementara Kira masih bertahan dalam keraguan. Terombang-ambing antara keinginan untuk percaya dan skeptisme. Di belakangnya, Lacus menghampirinya dengan niat menyuruhnya masuk karena kedua putra mereka sudah menunggu sang ayah, dan terheran-heran dengan kenyataan bahwa Kira berdiri dengan canggung di beranda, padahal seingatnya tadi Kira berkata dia menunggu Shinn.

"Kira?" tanya Lacus, membuka pintu dan melangkah sedikit ke sisi Kira dari belakang.

"Bibi Lacus!" Maple melepaskan Kira dan berganti memeluk wanita itu, yang sama herannya dengan Kira, meski lebih bisa mengatasi situasi dengan cara yang tak secanggung Kira.

"Ya" kata Lacus, melepaskan pelukannya dan merengkuh kedua bahu gadis mungil itu "Dan kau?"

"Aku Maple" jawab gadis kecil itu, tersenyum penuh kelegaan "Maple Zala"

* * *

Makan malam, rumah Hibiki. Dan seorang tamu asing yang seharusnya tak asing.

"Menurutmu, apa sebaiknya kita menelepon Athrun dan Cagalli, Lacus?" tanya Kira dengan nada berbisik, sementara matanya tertuju pada si tamu asing—kalau tidak salah namanya Maple—yang tampak menjadi pusat perhatian dari kedua putra kembarnya dikarenakan minimnya anak perempuan seusia mereka di PLANTs.

Lacus memandang ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandang Kira, dan tersenyum "Aku jadi ingin punya anak perempuan…" katanya, suaranya bergumam dan kentara sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh suaminya.

"Lacus!" Kira memanggilnya, nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf meski ia mempertahankan suaranya tetap sepelan bisikan.

"A-Apa?" Lacus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menoleh kepada Kira dengan tatapan bingung "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu" Kira menghela napas berat, sebagian karena tak ingin mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Lacus, meski ia sudah terlanjur mendengarnya. Dan sebagian lagi karena ia agak enggan mengulang pertanyaannya "Apa kita harus menelepon Athrun dan Cagalli?"

"Menurutku…" Lacus kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada si gadis kecil, yang dengan cepat sudah akrab dengan kedua sepupunya, seolah sudah kenal lama. Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum tanpa sadar "Kita harus mengabari mereka… lagipula kita kan sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar soal kedatangannya, bagaimana jika Athrun dan Cagalli juga… oh tidak!"

Alis Kira mengernyit, heran sekaligus terkejut "Apa?"

Lacus menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, terkejut oleh pemikirannya sendiri "Kita tidak mendengar apapun soal kedatangan Maple, Kira!"

Kemudian ia menoleh pada suaminya "Bagaimana jika mereka juga tidak tahu dia pergi kesini?"

"Ya Tuhan" Kira ikut terkesiap, seketika terbayang olehnya seheboh apa ORB karena hilangnya Maple. Meski kemudian ia juga teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Cagalli di Heliopolis, kenekatan saudarinya itu, dan secara refleks mempertanyakan apakah hal semacam itu bisa diturunkan melalui faktor genetik. Tetapi ia segera menyudahinya, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memberitahu orangtuanya

"Ya, ya, kita harus menghubungi mereka" ia memberitahu Lacus, kemudian berdiri dan menuju tv, mengingat akan lebih mudah memberitahu orangtuanya tentang Maple melalui transmisi.

"Maple" Lacus beranjak menuju gadis kecil itu, "Apa orangtuamu tahu kau disini?

Maple yang sedang bercanda dengan kedua sepupunya cukup tersentak mendengar ucapan Lacus, dan saat ia menoleh, tatapannya sendu "Bibi Lacus, papa-mama…"

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Lacus dengan nada khawatir, digenggamnya tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Papa dan mama sepertinya akan berpisah…" ujar Maple yang mulai terisak, dan gelombang keterkejutan segera mengenai Lacus yang berada di depannya, juga Kira yang tengah mengatur sambungan.

"Ya Tuhan" pekik Lacus "Apakah itu yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Maple mengangguk, airmata tampak mulai menggenangi matanya "Ya, kupikir jika paman Kira bicara pada mereka, mungkin mereka akan mendengarkan…"

"Maple…" Lacus menarik gadis kecil itu ke dalam rangkulan hangat, bermaksud menenangkannya "Maaf, kami tidak tahu"

Kira memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, seingatnya ia tadi sudah sungguh-sungguh berdoa agar tidak lagi diberi masalah mengerikan untuk hari ini, dan… yang terjadi benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Keponakan kecilnya—yang ia bahkan tidak tahu keberadaannya sampai hari ini—datang dan mengatakan kalau Athrun dan Cagalli… saudari kembar dan sahabatnya, akan bercerai.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur, Maple" kata Lacus, suaranya melembut dan dipenuhi kemuraman "Besok pagi, kita akan berbicara dengan orangtuamu…"

"Tidak mau…" Maple berusaha protes, bersikukuh ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sekarang, meski mata dan tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, seperti dibebani semacam besi tak kasatmata. "Besok… mama… besok mungkin papa… akan…"

Dan ia tertidur di pelukan Lacus, tak kuasa melawan kelelahan yang seharian telah menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam.

* * *

"Demi Haumea, Kira… kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungi, tidak biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana? Semoga saja tidak ada. Tapi, kalau begitu kau tidak akan melakukan transmisi atau menelpon dengan sambungan pribadi, jadi—"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Lacus, Cagalli malah membiarkan rambutnya memanjang. Kira dapat memastikannya hanya dengan melihat bentuk gelungan rambutnya yang rapi, mengingat gelungan se-rapi itu tidak mungkin terhasil dari rambut sebahu acak-acakan Cagalli duabelas tahun yang lalu. Hanya poni rambut dan gaya berpakaiannya saja yang sama, dan meyakinkan Kira bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan saudari kembarnya, bukan wanita asing yang menyamar menjadi saudarinya.

"Cagalli" Kira memotong dengan cepat, alisnya melengkung sebelah, keheranan "Kapan kau akan mengizinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri dari pikirannya yang kacau "Oh Haumea" ia berkata lagi "Maafkan aku"

"Apa Athrun bersamamu?" tanya Kira, suaranya terdengar santai dan jauh lebih stabil daripada saudarinya.

"Athrun?" dahi Cagalli mengernyit "Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk, ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

Kira menghela napas, nada bicara Cagalli saat mengatakan 'ada sesuatu yang terjadi' mengesankan kekhawatiran yang bisa diduganya. Kemungkinan besar 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud—secara tersembunyi—oleh Cagalli adalah hilangnya Maple. Dan naluri kemanusiaan Kira membuatnya tak tega, ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh" tetapi pada akhirnya dia hanya mengatakan hal itu untuk memulai, kemudian "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku bertanya padamu saja, boleh?"

"Tentu" jawab Cagalli, kecemasan masih terdengar dari suaranya meski Kira yakin saudarinya telah berusaha keras menutupinya "Tanyakan saja"

"Baiklah" Kira menarik napas "Yang pertama…

"Mengapa aku tak pernah mendengar kalau aku… mempunyai seorang keponakan perempuan?"

Ini dia. Bom telah dijatuhkan.

Cagalli terkesiap. Matanya membulat terkejut dan ia bahkan tak mampu mengatupkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, ada beberapa kali ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, meski selalu gagal.

Sampai akhirnya—lima menit setelah Kira menuturkan pertanyaannya—baru Cagalli bisa berbicara lagi, tetapi saat itu matanya sudah digenangi airmata yang membuatnya tampak berkaca-kaca dan tarikan napasnya terdengar lebih keras, seperti sedang terisak "Demi Haumea, Kira… aku… astaga… apa dia bersama kalian di PLANTs?"

Kira mengamati perubahan ekspresi saudarinya, dan melihat adanya kelegaan di matanya yang semula tampak begitu cemas, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa adanya "Ya"

"Oh Haumea…" Cagalli bernapas dengan gemetar "Oh Haumea…"

"Dan kedua" mengabaikan reaksi Cagalli, Kira melanjutkan pertanyaannya "Apa kau dan Athrun akan berpisah?"

Cagalli belum benar-benar pulih dari efek keterkejutan setelah mendengar bahwa anak perempuannya ada di PLANTs bersama Kira, tapi ia kembali terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kedua ini "Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Darimana kau mendengar hal itu?"

"Maple yang mengatakannya" Kira menghela napas, "Katanya dia tidak mau kalian berpisah, karena itulah dia datang kesini, menemuiku"

"Oh Haumea, Maple…" Cagalli menghembuskan kelegaan yang tak bisa disembunyikan "Maafkan aku, sungguh. Tapi kami baik-baik saja, dan Maple sendiri… apa dia baik-baik saja? Dimana dia sekarang? Bisakah aku bicara padanya?"

"Cagalli, satu-satu"

"Baiklah" kata Cagalli, kemudian ia mengernyit "Tunggu"

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sambungan lain "Aku akan memberitahu Athrun"

"Jadi Cagalli" setelah Cagalli selesai bicara di telepon, Kira kembali bertanya "Kenapa kau dan Athrun tidak memberitahu kami soal Maple?"

" _Well_ , aku dan Athrun… ehm, memikirkan kalian— _sedikitnya_ —kami mendengar kalau di PLANTs semua bayi yang lahir pada tahun itu laki-laki. Jadi sepertinya tidak bijaksana kalau tiba-tiba kami mengumumkan kelahiran bayi perempuan pada kalian, akan sangat heboh"

Kemudian Cagalli menambahkan "Dan Maple sudah cukup menjadi kehebohan di ORB. Aku tak yakin dia akan sanggup menahan kehebohan dari PLANTs"

Kira mengingat reaksi Lacus tadi malam, gumamannya tentang ingin punya anak perempuan, betapa terpusatnya perhatian Noir dan Blanc pada sepupu mereka, dan merasa bahwa alasan Cagalli bisa dibenarkan. Demi kebaikan semua orang—terutama Maple sendiri—keberadaannya lebih baik disembunyikan sampai ia cukup besar untuk menerima semua euforia itu. Dan meskipun yang terjadi di rumahnya semalam itu diluar rencana siapapun, setidaknya hal itu bisa ditangani dengan baik.

Kecuali—tentu saja—jika beritanya bocor.

Dan mendadak Kira merasa khawatir. Noir dan Blanc sekolah hari ini, mereka bisa saja menyebarkan berita itu kepada seluruh teman-temannya di sekolah, lalu Lacus… Lacus–lah menemani Maple hari ini. Tadi pagi ia hanya mendengar bahwa mereka akan berjalan-jalan supaya Maple bisa menenangkan diri..

Oh Tuhan, semoga saja ia tidak mengajak Maple berjalan-jalan jauh.

"….apa aku harus menjemputnya?" tiba-tiba suara Cagalli terdengar kembali dan menyadarkan Kira dari lamunan imajinya yang semakin liar.

Kira menggeleng, kemudian menarik napas "Mungkin. Dan secepatnya kalau bisa"

"Aku mengerti" ujar Cagalli dengan suara yang mulai stabil. Tampaknya ia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** AAAAAAHHHH FINALLYYYYYYY!_

 _FINALLY I CAN PUBLISHED THIS, YEAAYYY~_

 _So what you guys think?_

 _If you have anything to say, don't hesitate to send me review, I'd love to know your thoughts regarding this, hehe._

 _And by the way, this story opens for ideas too! You could sent me some prompt, or character names, anything~_

 _Stay tuned and I'll be right back~_

 _ **UP NEXT: Athrun's Birthday** , hehehe_

 _Have a nice days~_

 _Cheers,_

 _._

 _ **K. Hiyama**_


	2. I Need Your Help

_Hello Everyone,_

 _And, by the way, Happy Birthday Athrun!_

 _Anyway, this day, this moment was stuck on mind all the time, despite some original ideas that has been occupied for quite some time._

 _I was barely could think of any other, let alone being fully concentrated to school subjects._

 _But, also, I'm aware that my modem's limit could end anytime soon._

 _So I was very delighted that today wasn't the day, since I really have to published it today!_

 _Well, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am as I wrote it._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, this chapter sounds light, but I think just in case for later chapters_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Friendship, Family, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** Next Generation Fic, Post-GSD, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** None for this chapter, may change in later chapters  
_

* * *

 **Daughter of Spring and Autumn**

 **I Need Your Help**

Kaoru Hiyama

2015

* * *

 _Pulau Onogoro, 20 Oktober CE 91_

Maple membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Ia lalu menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih alarm bangun pagi di ponselnya yang semalam ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah benda itu sampai ke tangannya, ia langsung mengarahkan matanya pada jam yang terlihat di layar depan.

" _Great_ ," gerutunya, lalu ia mendengus pelan "Satu menit sebelum alarm berbunyi… lagi."

Karena tidak bisa tidur lagi, Maple akhirnya bangun dan mengikat rambut pirangnya dengan menggunakan seutas pita sewarna motif biru tua di seragam militer orangtuanya yang ia gelangkan di pergelangan tangannya saat tidak digunakan seraya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu meraih handuk yang tergantung di pintu lemarinya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Berpikir untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dan sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Selepas mandi dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan seragam sekolah, Maple menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah jendela di samping tempat tidurnya yang masih terhalang tirai. Setengah malas, Maple berjalan mendekati jendela itu dan menyibak tirainya, kemudian ia terdiam sementara matanya memandang ke luar jendela.

Tidak seperti biasanya, langit Pulau Onogoro pada pagi itu terlihat mendung. Sepertinya nanti akan turun hujan. Maple menghela napas, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil payung yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Berpikir lebih baik berjaga-jaga dengan membawa payung sendiri, sekalipun ia tahu payung akan selalu tersedia untuknya—dibawakan pegawai keluarganya atau dipinjami teman sekelas ataupun penggemarnya—tanpa ia perlu meminta.

Dengan tas sekolah tersampir di bahunya, Maple membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Manna- _san_ , pagi," sapa Maple ketika ia melihat sosok wanita tua yang sudah lama bekerja pada keluarganya itu di dekat tangga.

Mendengar suara majikan kecilnya yang familier, Manna menoleh, dan senyum mengembang cepat di bibirnya ketika ia melihat gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya, "Selamat pagi Maple- _sama_."

Maple mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menghela napas berat ketika berhenti tepat di sisi Manna yang sudah renta, "Manna- _san_ ," katanya dengan nada mengeluh, "Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, kau tidak perlu menambahkan kata ' _sama_ ' kalau memanggilku, cukup Maple saja."

Wanita tua itu tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan majikan kecilnya. Maple memang suka mengeluhkan hal-hal semacam ini, persis seperti ibunya pada masa kecilnya dulu. Tetapi ia sempat berpikir bahwa kekeraskepalaan Maple mungkin bukan hanya berasal dari ibunya saja, sebab dulu Cagalli menyerah saat ia mulai beranjak remaja. Dan sekarang Maple masih berkutat dengan keluhannya bahkan setelah ia menginjak usia 15 tahun.

"Maple- _sama_ ," kata Manna lembut, "Ini adalah cara saya menghormati anda sebagai cucu dari Uzumi- _sama_ dan putri tunggal Cagalli- _sama_ dan Athrun- _sama_. Dan saya harap Anda tidak keberatan setelah mendengar alasan ini."

"Tidak," sahut Maple, yang membuat Manna nyaris merasa begitu lega jika bukan karena perubahan raut wajahnya yang jelas membuat kata 'tidak' yang tadi diucapkannya tampak mempunyai maksud yang sama sekali lain dengan apa yang dipikirkan Manna pada awalnya.

Kemudian Maple melanjutkan, "Itu… sama sekali tidak membenarkan apapun, Manna- _san_. Aku tetap merasa tidak nyaman setiap kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel ' _sama_ '. Rasanya seakan-akan aku seumuran dengan mom dan dad—ah!"

"Nah, Maple- _sama_ ," kata Manna, "Sebaiknya kau ke ruang makan sekarang, Athrun- _sama_ dan Cagalli- _sama_ sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Mereka bilang tidak akan mulai sarapan sebelum kau datang."

Tiba-tiba saja Maple merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kedua orangtuanya menunggu—dan mungkin telah menunda apapun yang sudah mereka rencanakan untuk dilaksanakan pagi ini. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, tangan Manna sudah berada di bahunya, "Pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan lain waktu saja, ya? Maple- _sama_."

Maple menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata pelan, "Ugh, baiklah."

* * *

"Pagi Mom, Dad."

Ketika tiba di ruang makan kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Maple secara refleks, dan saat mendengarnya, baik Athrun maupun Cagalli segera menyudahi pembicaraan apapun yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan dan mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada gadis yang baru datang itu, dengan wajah tersenyum, "Pagi Maple."

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," Maple menuju meja makan dan langsung mengambil tempat di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, "Tadi aku—"

"Biar kutebak," sela Cagalli, "Kau pasti bertemu Manna- _san_ dan berdebat soal caranya memanggilmu dengan tambahan ' _sama_ ' bukan? Katakan kalau aku salah."

Kedua mata Maple mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya, "Wow… bagaimana Mom bisa—"

"Menduganya? Yah, aku ibumu, Maple. Dan aku pernah mengeluhkan hal yang sama padanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu," jawab Cagalli santai, lalu ia mengambil _sandwich_ dari pemanas di dekatnya dan meletakannya di piring.

Maple tersenyum kikuk mendengar jawaban ibunya, lalu mengambil beberapa potong panekuk dan menuangkan madu di atasnya, "Lalu kenapa akhirnya kau menyerah, Mom?"

Cagalli tertawa pelan, lalu menggigit _sandwich_ -nya sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Aku sudah lupa. Tapi mungkin saja itu karena berbagai hal yang kuhadapi pada saat itu membuat masalah itu terdengar begitu sepele."

"Oh ya?" tanya Maple, mendadak merasa begitu tertarik, "Seperti apa misalnya?'

"Seperti apa ya…" Cagalli meminum kopinya seteguk sembari ia berpikir, "Mungkin seperti perang, dan ayahmu."

Athrun—yang sebenarnya memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan saja pada awalnya—nyaris tersedak ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Cagalli. Memang, adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan bahwa ia dan Cagalli menghabiskan masa muda mereka untuk berperang dan memikirkan perdamaian dunia—dan cinta—serta bagaimana cara bertahan satu hari lagi dalam peperangan. Namun mendengar langsung bahwa dirinya termasuk salah satu hal yang menurut Cagalli bukan masalah sepele tetap saja mengejutkan.

Cagalli tentu saja menyadari hal ini, terlebih karena ia telah hidup bersama pria itu selama 15 tahun, bahkan lebih. Dan ia sempat tersipu selama beberapa saat yang menurutnya cukup panjang hingga mungkin saja bahkan Maple dapat merasakan keanehan atmosfernya. Tetapi saat melihat tidak adanya perubahan di raut putri semata wayangnya itu, ia diselimuti rasa lega yang datang bersama sedikit kesan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Apa ini artinya Maple belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini?

"Oh," jawab Maple, kesan yang terdengar dalam suaranya hanya berkisar antara datar atau bosan. Seolah-olah ucapannya sebelum ini tidak meninggalkan kesan lebih dari gurauan orangtua semata. Seolah ia tidak mengerti. Dan ini makin menguatkan anggapan wanita itu bahwa mungkin saja anak gadisnya belum pernah berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti cinta.

"Ah," kata Maple kemudian, sambil melirik jam tangannya, lalu menyadari sesuatu yang lain selain bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, "Aku sudah harus berangkat sekarang..."

Cagalli tersenyum, mengesampingkan fakta lain. Ia harus menjawab ungkapan itu lebih dulu, "Oh, ya. Tentu saja"

Maple membalas senyuman itu, dan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Mom, Dad, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang."

* * *

Secara teknis, Maple memang bisa disebut Putri Raja. Secara teknis, Maple seharusnya diantar dengan limosin ORB oleh sopir keluarga.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak menjalankan tradisi lama itu.

Maple bahkan tidak pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi.

Ia pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

Jarak tempuh antara rumahnya dengan sekolah dapat dicapai dalam waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki, itu pun karena 7 menit pertama adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Maple untuk berjalan dari pintu rumah ke gerbang utama _mansion_.

Setelah mengenakan kaos kaki dan sepatu, Maple membawa tas sekolahnya dan melangkah keluar.

Udara pagi adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Maple lebih suka ke sekolah tanpa kendaraan. Ia menyukainya. Udara pagi yang dingin dan menenangkan. Di samping itu, cuacanya juga mendukung. Karena meski sewaktu bangun tadi ia melihat langit yang mendung, sekarang warna biru di langit ORB sudah terlihat begitu cerah. Dan pemandangan yang seperti ini tak akan pernah ia dapatkan jika ia memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil atau kendaraan lain.

Matahari mengintip lembut dari celah-celah awan di angkasa. Jalan raya yang masih sepi. Burung-burung yang beterbangan dengan kelompok-kelompok mereka di angkasa. Para mahasiswa dengan pakaian-pakaian ajaib mereka. Nenek-kakek yang berjalan pagi dengan anjing-anjing mereka. Anak-anak kecil yang bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan teman-teman mereka.

Ah, pemandangan penuh inspirasi yang hanya bisa ditemui setiap pagi.

Maple sekolah di _Onogoro International School_ , sekolah menengah milik negara yang memiliki sistem internasional dimana para siswa diperbolehkan memilih satu dari empat jurusan yang disediakan oleh sekolah mulai kelas dua; yaitu bidang eksakta, seni, olahraga, dan sastra. Maple menyukai seni—tentu saja, dan inilah yang kemudian mendasari pilihannya untuk mendalami bidang tersebut.

Hari ini Senin. Tetapi tidak sama dengan senin biasanya yang hanya menarik karena kelas menggambar sosok ada dalam jadwalnya atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan urusan sekolah. Hari Senin ini menarik karena sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu seperti rencana besarnya.

Kelas pertama Maple dimulai jam 8 pagi dan selesai pada pukul 11, selepasnya ia kosong sampai jam 1 siang yang artinya ia punya sekitar dua jam untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan sekolah.

Oleh karena itu ia langsung melesat ke perpustakaan—atau perpustakaan digital, lebih tepatnya—dan meletakkan tas dan portofolionya di atas meja komputer sebelum menarik kursi, dan duduk di atasnya. Lalu ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke samping dan mengikatnya dengan pita kesayangannya.

Kemudian… memulai aksinya.

Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard_ komputer sekolah yang terhubung dengan internet itu, dan tampilan yang terlihat tampak seperti sebuah surat.

Atau sebuah e-mail, lebih tepatnya.

* * *

 **Dari:** Maple

 **Subjek:** [EMERGENCY] Aku butuh bantuanmu

 **Untuk:** Paman Kira

.

 _Well_ , Paman Kira, kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku harus menulis kata ' _emergency_ ' di kolom atas, kupikir itu karena aku ingin agar kau membacanya secepat mungkin.

Apa kau masih ingat padaku? Hmm… semoga saja.

Oh ya, aku mengirimkan email ini karena aku merencanakan sesuatu mengenai orangtuaku, lagi. Seperti 6 tahun yang lalu.

Orangtuaku, _well_ … Mereka sibuk, sangat sangat sibuk. Terutama belakangan ini. Untung saja mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama, karena kalau tidak… oh, aku pasti sudah kabur dari sini. Lagi, ya.

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi bercerita panjang-lebar begini..? Maaf.

Sebenarnya, alasan aku menulis kepadamu adalah untuk meminta bantuan. Kudengar—dari cerita orangtuaku—kau sangat pemaksa, atau mungkin kau lebih nyaman dengan istilah sangat persuasif, dan aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu.

Paman Kira yang baik, begini. Sudah tiga tahun ini ulangtahun kami hanya dirayakan dengan makan malam di tempat yang sama, ulangtahunku di restoran A, papa di restoran B, dan mama di restoran C, setiap tahun. Aku serius. SETIAP TAHUN.

Dan yah, seperti yang pasti sudah bisa kau tebak jika kau juga punya anak remaja, aku bosan.

Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru.

Dan sebenarnya aku punya ide. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.

Begini, aku ingin mengundang kalian semua—orang-orang dalam lingkaran kalian, maksudku, bukan semua orang PLANTs—untuk merayakan ulangtahun papa, yang juga merupakan hari besar dimana ia melamar mama. Dan jangan khawatir soal tempat, datang saja ke ORB. Aku yang akan mengurus lokasi dan pestanya.

Tapi tak akan ada pesta tanpa tamu, karena itulah aku butuh bantuanmu.

Aku ingin membuat ini berkesan, kumohon. Dan aku ingin bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Selama ini aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang kalian dan aku bisa mati penasaran jika tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun dengan tokoh-tokoh yang kukagumi.

Oh ya, sampaikan juga salamku pada Bibi Lacus, dan tolong sampaikan padanya kalau aku suka sekali lagu-lagunya.

Aku sayang padamu, semoga kau bisa tiba disini tepat waktu.

.

Salam sayang,

.

 **Maple**

(N.B. kalau kau setuju, hubungi aku segera)

Maple menghela napas panjang. Kemudian merosot dan duduk bersandar pada bantalan tak empuk di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di dahinya, meski tak berkeringat.

Ia tegang. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, dan napasnya nyaris putus-putus.

E-mailnya sudah terkirim kepada pamannya yang berada di PLANTs.

Paman yang hanya pernah ditemuinya satu kali, itupun 6 tahun yang lalu.

Paman yang… mungkin akan terkejut melihat e-mail yang ia kirimkan.

Yah, semoga saja dia tidak terkena serangan jantung dan mati.

 _Well_ , meskipun tidak mungkin terkena virus mematikan atau radiasi nuklir, tapi coordinator masih mungkin terkena serangan jantung kan?

Semoga saja tidak.

Maple menghela napas sekali lagi, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah ini mengirimkan formulir aplikasinya ke Copernicus High.

Gadis itu melirik arloji perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah pukul 1 kurang 15, ia harus segera kembali atau Profesor Fllaga akan menghapus namanya dari daftar anggota perkumpulan seni Lyceum dan melarangnya memesan satu _mint frappuccino_ ukuran sedang gratis di kafe milik Paman Andy—tempat wanita itu bekerja—setiap hari Kamis dimana klub seni itu berkumpul, dan tentu saja, berdiskusi mengenai seni.

Segera ia mengemasi tas dan portofolionya, lalu berjalan cepat-cepat karena kelas mengambar sosok yang diajar Profesor Fllaga berada di sayap utara, lantai 3, sedangkan ia saat ini berada di sayap barat, lantai 1.

Setengah tersengal—meski tepat waktu—Maple tiba di kelas Profesor Fllaga. Ini tahun terakhirnya, dan ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya atau kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kursi di Copernicus High tinggal mimpi kosong belaka.

"Maple?"

Sembari memejamkan mata karena perasaan tak terdefinisi—antara panik dan lelah—Maple berusaha menoleh, ia seratus persen yakin yang sedang menyapanya adalah Profesor Fllaga sendiri.

Ternyata bukan.

Hanya seorang gadis, yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. Sayang tidak mempunyai cita-cita yang sama. Gadis itu—namanya Claudia—adalah siswi kelas eksakta yang sepertinya… sedang beristirahat. Dan Maple baru saja teringat kalau Claudia memang memiliki suara yang nyaris serupa dengan suara gurunya.

"Ya. Hei, Claud," kata Maple, "Maaf, tapi aku sudah harus masuk."

"Oh, silahkan," sahut Claudia, aksen Jerman-nya yang kental membuat ucapannya terdengar asing, "Kupikir kau terlambat dan Fllaga tidak mengizinkanmu masuk kelas, lagi"

Maple meringis, hal itu memang pernah terjadi beberapa kali, "Yah, dan aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi"

Dan kemudian ia membuka pintu kelas, lalu berjalan masuk dan menutupnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini studio, Claud," kata Maple sebelum beranjak masuk dan menuju tempat duduknya.

* * *

Kira menatap e-mail yang baru saja dibacanya itu nyaris tanpa berkedip.

 _Whoa_ , pikirnya. Enam tahun ia tidak bertemu atau mendengar sesuatu tentang keponakan kecilnya dan sekarang…

Ia mendapatkan sebuah e-mail darinya.

Ia tidak menyalahkan gadis itu, sungguh. Apalagi orangtuanya. Mungkin ia sendiri juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila ditempatkan di posisi mereka. Mengetahui bahwa seantero PLANTs hanya mempunyai anak laki-laki di saat mereka baru saja mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Sungguh wajar jika sebagai orangtua, sikap protektif mereka menjadi alasan untuk merahasiakannya.

Kira menoleh ke balik punggungnya.

Sekarang, melihat Lacus dan seorang bayi perempuan dalam dekapannya—anaknya yang ketiga—sungguh ia bisa membayangkan betapa histerisnya Cagalli, atau Athrun, ketika tahu bahwa anak pertama mereka—yang seangkatan dengan kedua putra kembarnya dan putra beberapa temannya—adalah seorang gadis. Dan itu cukup logis untuk dijadikan dasar atas tindakan mereka.

Kira kembali memfokuskan diri pada e-mail dari keponakannya. Merasa bahwa ungkapan 'beberapa hal pantas ditunggu' ternyata ada benarnya. Dan ia baru saja melihat buktinya, secara nyata.

Sejujurnya, ia menganggap kedua 'adik'nya agak berlebihan, dulu. Tetapi setelah melihat betapa haus wanitanya para remaja laki-laki belasan tahun di PLANTs, ia justru berpikir untuk mengikuti jejak Athrun dan Cagalli yang menyembunyikan anak perempuan mereka. Tak memberitahu seorangpun.

Tapi mana mungkin?

Lacus terkenal. Ia seorang diva di masa lalu, seluruh penduduk PLANTs tahu bahwa gadis—bukan, wanita—berambut merah jambu dengan jepit aneh serupa dua buah bumerang Australia klasik di rambutnya adalah Lacus Clyne-Hibiki, dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun jika mereka tahu perkembangannya. Tahu kapan dia hamil, kapan dia melahirkan, bahkan tahu hari ini dia akan berada dimana.

Ia sendiri? _Well_ , nyaris sama saja.

Sebagai mantan pilot Freedom ia sangat dikenal oleh masyarakat PLANTs, terutama karena ada seorang penulis biografi ambisius yang bersikeras menuliskan sebuah buku untuk… _The Legendary Freedom, Pilot_. Dan hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan wawancara, rapat, pertemuan—pendekatan—pribadi oleh para politikus baru, konferensi pers, keluarga, dan pertemuan mingguan dengan para teman lama; singkatnya, tak ada waktu untuk diri sendiri.

Beruntung Kira menyekolahkan kedua putranya di sekolah berasrama, PLANTs Academy, di December City. Jika tidak, ia pasti kewalahan. Karena bahkan sewaktu hanya berdua dengan Lacus pun—sekarang sudah bertiga—jadwalnya selalu padat. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas sendirian.

Selalu ada orang di sampingnya, dan ia selalu bersama seseorang.

Dulu, ketika ia dan Lacus hanya mempunyai si kembar Noir dan Blanc dan keduanya masuk asrama sekolah, Kira punya waktu setidaknya 8 jam di hari minggu untuk duduk di beranda kamarnya, menghadap ke langit, dan merenung. Bernapas bersama angin dan ingatan yang jauh.

Mengingat dan menilai ulang pilihan-pilihan yang dilakukannya di masa lalu, dengan sudut pandang baru. Atau… menelepon Athrun—mencoba mengorek informasi pribadinya, atau Cagalli—untuk tujuan yang sama dengan Athrun, atau Murrue—menanyakan kabarnya dan kabar kedua orang sebelumnya, atau Mwu—hanya ingin bicara, atau Andy—mendengarkan curhat pria itu tentang pacar barunya…

Hal-hal yang sekarang tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Sejak kelahiran putri kecilnya—yang sudah ia tekadkan untuk menjadi putri bungsunya—Freedert, yang diberi nama oleh seantero PLANTs, karena pada tahun itu juga 'biografi'nya rilis ke publik—setahun yang lalu, satu agenda lama kembali ke kehidupannya, yakni membantu Lacus kalau-kalau wanita itu benar-benar sedang dalam _hectic_ mode.

Kira menghela napas, permintaan bantuan itu terasa seperti tawaran berlibur sejenak dari segala hiruk-pikuk PLANTs dan ketenarannya. Juga, sebuah pengingat bahwa waktu regenerasi sudah hampir tiba karena pada hari-hari seperti ini, 19 tahun yang lalu… ialah perencananya.

Dan tahun ini, giliran keponakannya.

* * *

 _Pulau Onogoro, 28 Oktober CE 91_

 _._

 **Dari:** Paman Kira

 **Subjek:** Akan kulakukan

 **Untuk:** Maple

.

Senang mendengar darimu lagi, Maple.

Jujur saja, rasanya aneh.

Aku tidak punya saudara sedarah selain Cagalli, dan saudara temu besar seperti Athrun, dan mereka menikah… jadi, kurasa aku tak akan mempunyai keponakan lain kecuali jika kau punya saudara.

Lagipula, ini kali pertama aku mendapatkan e-mail dari anggota keluarga yang meminta bantuan selain Lacus, dan sungguh, rasanya menyenangkan juga. Terima kasih.

Oh ya, mengenai permintaanmu, jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengaturnya. Dan… kau beruntung karena aku termasuk salah satu Dewan, dan yah—aku persuasif, jadi kau bisa mengandalkanku.

Mengenai acaranya kuserahkan padamu, aku tidak akan bisa mengaturnya dari sini. Tidak ada waktu.

Tanggal 29 kan? Akan kupastikan semuanya hadir, termasuk sepupu-sepupumu. Beritahukan saja nama tempatnya, karena aku yakin aku sudah mengenal ORB dengan baik, dan aku punya navigator handal.

Salam,

.

 **Kira**

Maple membaca e-mail dari pamannya dengan senyuman seriang anak kecil yang baru diberi satu kantong yang isinya terdiri dari berbagai macam permen berukuran besar. Ia menutup laptopnya, hari sudah malam. Sudah waktunya tidur karena besok hari besar.

Dan ia yakin semua orang akan datang.

Maple yakin ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya; ruangan, ok; konsumsi, siap; undangan, sudah disebarkan; transportasi, tentu saja sudah; keamanan, ok; dan faktor utama yaitu kerahasiaan, sudah.

Mamanya sudah ia beritahu, dan wanita itu setuju meski tidak begitu paham. Sedangkan Papanya, jangan.

" _Sekarang waktunya memberi kejutan untuk Papa_ ," kata mamanya kemarin.

* * *

 _Keesokkan harinya..._

ORB agak mencurigakan, sungguh.

Kalau tak mengenal tempat dan keadaan, mungkin Athrun akan tertipu dengan mudah. Tapi ia mengenal ORB dengan sangat baik. Mengingat lamanya waktu yang ia habiskan di negara itu sebagai admiral utama, dan pendamping sang representatif.

Bicara soal representatif, dia juga aneh.

Sikap Cagalli sebulan terakhir sungguh tidak wajar. Ia yang biasanya terbilang _workaholic_ —sampai manna- _san_ , dan dirinya sendiri harus selalu mengingatkannya dari waktu ke waktu—secara mendadak mengubah jadwal kerjanya. Dan belakangan ia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Maple. Cagalli bahkan meminta asistennya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya setelah jam 4 sore, yang bertepatan dengan jam pulang sekolah Maple. _Well_ , bukan berarti Athrun tidak menyukai perubahannya. Ia justru sangat bersyukur saat mengetahuinya. Tetapi, sekali lagi… rasanya aneh.

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Ketika berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada file berisikan laporan yang harus diperiksanya, benaknya malah mengambang pada hal lain. Sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu kembali berputar di dalam ingatannya. Seperti film lama yang diputar kembali. Pada hari-hari di masa lalu yang sudah lama pergi.

 _"Maafkan ibu, Nak. Malam ini sepertinya kau akan menginap di rumah Yamato lagi."_

Pria itu menyandarkan bahu dan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Menyerah. Jika ingatan itu tidak juga menyerah. Mungkin dirinyalah yang harus mengalah dan membiarkannya kembali.

Pada saat itu, bayangan akan sosok sang ibu terlihat semakin nyata dalam renungannya. Wanita itu—dengan rambut bergelombang yang dipotong pendek dan berwarna biru serupa langit malam, mata zamrud yang tampak dipenuhi penyesalan, dan seulas tarikan ke atas yang mengiba di bibir tipisnya—berbicara kepadanya dengan suara yang begitu akrab. Suara yang lebih dikenalnya dibandingkan suara siapapun di dunia.

 _Lenore menyelipkan helaian pendek rambutnya ke belakang dengan gerakan lembut yang sepertinya sudah terlanjur mengakar dalam dirinya sejak lama. Ia memotong rambutnya sangat pendek, dan dengan potongan seperti itu, jelas angin tidak bisa menerbangkan rambutnya dengan liar._

 _Rambut anak laki-lakinya malah lebih liar terbangnya karena lebih panjang, beruntung sebuah topi hijau menahannya dengan kuat._

 _Ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan ia sungguh berharap ibunya bisa pulang lebih awal sehingga mungkin mereka bisa merayakannya di suatu tempat, restoran keluarga, mungkin. Atau setidaknya, mengingatnya._ _Tapi… tidak bisa, dan ia tahu diri. Ia_ _juga_ _tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya_ _,_ _"Mm, aku mengerti."_

 _"Athrun…" tangan Lenore bergerak dari belakang telinganya, dan berpindah dengan gerakan penuh kasih-sayang ke arah wajah anaknya. Jemarinya terasa dingin saat ia menyentuh pipi anaknya._

 _Athrun masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti rasa bersalah ibunya ketika itu. Dan ia dibesarkan di bawah pengawasan ayahnya yang mendidiknya dengan ketegasan seorang prajurit. Seolah mempersiapkannya untuk pekerjaan itu di masa depan._

Tetapi sekarang, bertahun-tahun setelah kejadian itu, dengan disela-selai oleh serentetan kematian dan pertarungan yang pada saat terjadi terasa seolah tak akan berakhir meski akhirnya berakhir juga, ia baru bisa memahaminya.

Tatapan mata itu… senyum yang mengiba itu… mata yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah itu…

Adalah wujud permohonan maaf terbaik yang bisa diberikan ibunya semasa hidupnya.

"Admiral Zala."

Suara asistennya. Athrun menggeleng pelan, kembali memusatkan perhatian pada realitas. Jam kerja, laporan; dunia nyata.

Pria itu—Cagalli, yang mulai banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita-wanita seusianya, bersikeras agar ia memecat asisten perempuannya dan menggantinya dengan asisten laki-laki—berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Membawa beberapa berkas baru yang sepertinya harus ditelaah lagi. Athrun berkesah. Pekerjaan lagi, kah?

"Representatif meminta kehadiran Anda di ruangannya."

"Cagalli?" ia bertanya, secara refleks, kemudian menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih formal, "Apa dia menyebutkan alasannya?"

"Tidak," si asisten menggeleng, "Hanya saja, beliau meminta saya menggarisbawahi dua kata; _penting_ dan _mendesak_."

"Ya Tuhan," gumam pria bermata zamrud itu, terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, "Semoga saja tidak buruk."

Si asisten mengangguk, kemudian memberi hormat, "Saya juga berharap demikian."

Athrun kembali menghela napas, kerutan yang lalu terlihat di sudut bibirnya tidak memenuhi kriteria untuk disebut sebagai senyuman, meskipun sekilas, "Terima kasih atas laporannya."

"Saya permisi, Admiral."

"Silahkan."

* * *

Sewaktu Athrun tiba di ruangan Cagalli yang terletak di sisi bangunan yang berseberangan dengan tempat ia bekerja, dan membuka pintu, wanita itu langsung menghambur ke arahnya, dan, dengan gerakan cepat yang terkesan tergesa, ia memeluknya.

Kedua lengan Cagalli melingkari tubuhnya sementara wajahnya terbenam sepenuhnya di dadanya. Ada keintiman dalam situasi ini, namun jelas sekali bukan itu tujuannya. Dekapan Cagalli memendarkan semacan sentakan tak kasatmata. Emosi dan beban. Kesedihan, dan juga kekhawatiran.

Athrun merengkuh tubuh istrinya, sedikit lebih erat hingga jarak di antara mereka nyaris setipis cemeti. Napas wanita itu menghangatkan bagian depan seragam kemiliterannya, dengan intensitas yang mengejutkan. Cagalli jelas tidak dalam situasi yang baik. Dan mereka bukan lagi remaja dengan hasrat yang meledak-ledak seperti dulu.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Maple, Athrun," suara Cagalli melirih, wajah berpaling hingga hela napasnya terasa lebih kuat pada lengannya daripada dadanya, "Kisaka bilang, dia tidak ada di sekolah."

"Cagalli," Athrun mendorong wanita itu sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak yang memungkinkan untuk saling bertatapan dan berbicara dengan jelas. Matanya menatap langsung ke mata Cagalli yang dipenuhi kecemasan, seperti waktu itu. "Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Manna- _san_?"

"Mm," ia mengangguk, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Alisnya melengkung ke bawah dan bulu matanya memberi kesan sedih pada kedua mata ambarnya. "Manna- _san_ juga mengatakan Maple belum pulang."

Alis mengerut, "Mungkinkah dia pergi ke PLANTs lagi?"

"Tidak," Cagalli menggeleng, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya hingga mereka bertatapan lagi. "Aku sudah menanyakannya pada petugas _port_ , tidak ada yang membeli tiket dadakan menuju PLANTs hari ini."

Berkebalikan dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya, Athrun kembali menarik Cagalli dalam satu dekapan sempurna. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu wanita itu, dan mengusap punggungnya. "Dia putri kita, Cagalli. Jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan menemukannya. Dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Hening.

Suara ketukan, berulang.

"Athrun-sama, Cagalli-sama."

Suara Kisaka.

Keduanya saling melepaskan diri dari pelukan intens itu secara serentak. Sebelah tangan Cagalli beranjak turun dan meraih tangan suaminya. Athrun bisa merasakan keringat dingin di tangan Cagalli yang bersentuhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia menghela napas pelan, dan menggenggam tangan Cagalli. Menariknya ke sisinya.

"Masuk, Kisaka."

Pria itu membuka pintu, memberi hormat secara formal, kemudian berkata, "Seseorang baru saja melaporkan bahwa ia melihat gadis dengan ciri-ciri mirip Maple di dekat Morgenroete."

"Morgenroete?" tanya Athrun, sementara Cagalli belum mengatakan apapun. Meski genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, "Apa kau sudah mengkonfirmasinya?"

Kisaka mengangguk, "Aku sudah menghubungi Erica Simmons, tetapi belum ada jawaban."

"Kurasa kita harus memastikannya sendiri, Athrun," Cagalli menolehkan kepalanya, kecemasan masih menghiasi matanya, "Seingatku Erica sedang mengambil cuti hari ini."

"Baiklah," sahut Athrun, Kisaka mengangguk, "Akan kusiapkan kendaraannya."

* * *

Morgenroete. Ketika Athrun, Cagalli, dan Kisaka tiba di tempat itu, kelihatannya hanya ia sendiri yang tidak siap menyaksikan keadaannya. Pabrik senjata milik ORB itu disulap jadi semacam aula besar untuk acara ulang tahun. Athrun bahkan tidak mau bertanya bagaimana caranya.

Kemudian, itu. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

 _Well_ , tak akan mengejutkan jika yang mengucapkannya hanya Maple, Erica, Mwu, Murrue, Andy, atau beberapa rekan mereka di Bumi. Tapi tidak. Bukan hanya mereka. Ada Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Miriallia, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, dan beberapa orang lainnya dari rekan-rekan seperjuangannya pada masa perang. Juga… anak-anak mereka.

"Kalian," kata Athrun, "Benar-benar. Kurasa kalian harus berhenti memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini."

Ia berhenti sejenak, mata zamrudnya tertuju pada seorang pria berambut coklat secara spesifik dan intens, "Terutama kau, Kira."

Kira mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi bahu, tanda menyerah, "Apa? Bukan aku. Aku tidak merencanakan semua ini, Athrun. Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Aku, Dad," Maple, yang sebelumnya berada di balik perlindungan beberapa kerabatnya di Bumi—mengingat ia belum bisa dipercaya untuk berada di tengah-tengah para remaja laki-laki dari PLANTs—melangkah maju dan berdiri di hadapan orangtuanya. "Aku yang merencanakan semua ini."

"Maple? Tapi…"

"Regenerasi, Athrun," Kira berujar, "Sudah waktunya bukan? _Well_ , harus kuakui keponakan kecilku selalu punya kejutan untuk semua orang. Terutama orangtuanya."

Ada jeda sepanjang hela napas, "Tapi yah, aku membantunya mewujudkan semua ini. Dan Lacus-lah yang membantu Cagalli mempersiapkan aktingnya."

Ia menoleh pada Cagalli, dan wanita itu tersenyum, "Maaf."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dad," ujar Maple, terdengar begitu senang, "Kuharap kau menyukai pestanya."

Athrun mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia masih belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara mereka mengubah interior Morgenroete menjadi seperti ballroom besar dengan meja buffet dan panggung kecil—mungkin untuk tempat bernyanyi atau semacamnya—atau kemana mereka memindahkan proyek-proyek dan gundam yang diparkirkan disini.

Matanya menatap kehangatan yang menyeruak di dalam ruangan itu. Kehadiran teman-temannya. Anak-anak yang berkumpul. Dan pesta ini. Oh, ya ampun. Benar-benar tak terbayangkan.

Tapi… ia harus membalas ucapan mereka, kan?

Jadi…

"Terima kasih," ungkapnya, agak canggung karena luapan haru, "Terima kasih, untuk pestanya."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Honestly, I think this is too short and lack of something important._

 _But... I can't find it. And the deadline is today so I have no choice but to published it._

 _Hope you like it!_

 _By the way, send me reviews so I could get back to you or maybe know what did I miss. Except for the fact that it was shorter than the previous,_

 _'cause I've known that already!_

 _Anyway, Happy Thursday~_

 _Love,_

 _._

 ** _K. Hiyama_**


	3. Dark Spectrum's Plans Out

_Hello Everyone,_

 _Sorry about the late update, hehe. I didn't realize it has been almost two months since my last update._

 _Well, long story short, I happened to had this Original fiction project I've been worked on for a year or more._

 _And while I was so caught onto that, due to the fact that working on your own novel didn't require an internet connection and such._

 _I'm start to lose this, just the update pace though, don't worry. It won't be like Snow White and The Seven Huntsman, although their story concept kind of look-a-like, and I'd still be updating this one. So, at ease._

 _This chapter might be short, I happened to realize when I uploaded it that this even shorter than the second one. But it was the first chapter that introducing those smokin' hotties in PLANTs._

 _So, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am when I wrote it._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, this chapter sounds light, but I think just in case for later chapters_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Friendship, Family, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** Next Generation Fic, Post-GSD, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** None for this chapter, may change in later chapters  
_

* * *

 **Daughter of Spring and Autumn**

 **Dark Spectrum's Plans Out**

Kaoru Hiyama

2015

* * *

 _Maius City, PLANTs, CE 85_

Mobil sedan hitam klasik itu baru saja melaju meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Hibiki, membawa pergi seorang gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun bernama Maple, dan… baiklah, kedua orangtuanya.

Kira menghela napas.

Ketika berbicara dengan Cagalli untuk kedua kalinya di transmisi sambungan pribadi sore kemarin—saat anak itu sudah pulang dari acara berjalan-jalan keliling kompleksnya bersama Lacus—rasanya ia mendengar Maple berkata dengan jelas kepada kedua orangtuanya kalau mereka tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Sebagaimana ia bisa datang ke PLANTs sendiri, ia juga bisa kembali ke ORB sendiri, tak perlu ditemani apalagi dijemput. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan mau berkompromi.

Kira menghembuskan napas panjang.

Sepertinya menjadi orangtua memang mengubah beberapa orang.

Dan kedua orang itu—Athrun dan Cagalli—termasuk salah satunya.

Atau setidaknya salah satu dari mereka.

Ia teringat masa kecilnya secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya sentakan pemikiran mengenai orang-orang tertentu dapat membuat ingatan tentang mereka di masa lalu kembali ke permukaan, seperti melemparkan batu pada salah satu permukaan sungai secara spefisik. Hanya ingatan tentang orang itu yang mengambang kembali.

Athrun tidak berubah. Ia memang selalu seperti itu.

Dulu saat masih sama-sama sekolah di Copernicus, Athrun adalah orang selalu mengkhawatirkan ini-itu, mengomel macam-macam, dan ia selalu saja mejadi yang diomeli. Ia bahkan mengingat bagaimana reaksi Athrun setiap kali ia membuat kesalahan ketika sahabatnya itu datang dengan maksud untuk _membantu_ Kira mengerjakan proyek sekolahnya dan bagaimana pada akhirnya dia-lah yang _mengerjakan_ hampir semuanya? Oh, dia juga ingat.

"Papa! Aku mau sekolah di ORB!"

Suara kedua putranya terdengar dari depan dan saat Kira benar-benar kembali ke alam nyata, ia menyadari bahwa kedua putranya sudah memegangi kedua tangannya. Sepertinya tadi mereka mengatakannya bersamaan.

" _Ara, ara._ Noir, Blanc… memangnya kenapa dengan sekolah di PLANTs?" Lacus menghampiri keduanya yang masih memegang—bukan, memeluk—lengan ayahnya, Kira tersenyum ke arah Lacus, lalu kedua putranya.

"Karena sekolah di PLANTs tidak ada anak perempuannya!" jerit Blanc seketika, sementara di belakangnya, Noir hanya tersenyum dengan alis melengkung ke bawah.

Ia menghela napas, "Blanc, bukannya aku tidak ada di pihakmu, tapi… kau kan tidak perlu sampai sehisteris itu cuma karena Maple baru pulang."

Kira berpikir untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, begitu juga dengan Lacus, tetapi sebelum keduanya sempat mengatakan apapun, Blanc menyahuti saudara kembarnya lebih dulu, "Bah, kalau kau seperti itu, Noi, bisa-bisa gadis yang kau taksir keburu dipacari orang lho!"

"Blanc," itu suara Lacus, alisnya berkerut dengan ekspresi yang membuat Kira—bahkan Kira—tidak berpikir untuk menyelaknya. Itu ekspresi yang sama dengan yang biasanya terlihat di wajah Lacus setiap kali wanita itu sedang bersikap 'intimidatif'. Sedikit berbeda dengan sikap 'persuasif' yang biasanya diikuti dengan mata membulat—memelas—dan senyum yang membuat Kira kesulitan mengatakan 'tidak' untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan saat ini. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama sisi dari Lacus yang tak pernah diketahuinya sebelum mereka menikah dan memiliki si kembar, "Coba ulangi yang kau katakan barusan."

Lacus mendekati putra bungsunya dan raut keras kepala di wajah Blanc langsung memudar, berganti dengan semacam ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan oh-tidak-aku-salah-bicara dan bercampur dengan senyuman beralasan. Tetapi Lacus tentu saja tidak termakan dengan cepat. Sementara Kira sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menolong Blanc—mengingat situasinya—jadi ia menyesakkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berkata, "Ayo masuk, Noi."

Noir menoleh pada ayahnya, lalu pada Blanc. Terlihat dilema untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengangkat baru. Sudut matanya terarah pada Blanc dengan tatapan meminta maaf, kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali lain. Matanya menyiratkan persekongkolan saat ia berkata pada ayahnya dengan suara pelan, "Ayo."

* * *

"Rester, apa kau tahu kenapa Dad mengubah nama belakangnya?"

Alis pegawai rumah Hibiki itu terangkat saat ia mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan majikan kecilnya, Noir, pada siang hari ketika ia baru saja menjemputnya dari _December Daycare_. Ia memang sudah bekerja pada keluarga itu selama sepuluh tahun, tapi pertanyaan itulah yang membuatnya kembali teringat pada kisah peperangan yang didengarnya sewaktu masih kecil. Tentang keluarga Zala, Profesor Hibiki, dan… pilot legendaris _Freedom_ , Kira Yamato.

"Wah," katanya, tersenyum pada bocah bermata _amethyst_ itu, "Saya juga tidak tahu, Tuan Noir. Mungkin Anda harus menanyakannya sendiri pada Tuan Besar nanti."

Bibir Noir mengerut, ia menghela napas pelan dengan raut yang tampak sedikit lebih tua dari usianya yang baru sembilan tahun. Sorot matanya mengingatkan pria itu akan ayah si bocah. "Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku memang harus bertanya sendiri pada Dad."

Ada jeda sesaat, kemudian, "Kalau teman-temanku tak bertanya, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa penasaran seperti ini."

Pegawai itu kembali tersenyum, "Apa saya harus menghubungi Dewan Hibiki agar Anda bisa berbicara langsung dengannya dan menanyakannya?"

Noir menoleh dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap si pegawai. Perbedaan usia membuat perbedaan tinggi badan dan postur mereka berkesan drastis. Diam-diam ia bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah jika sudah besar nanti, ia akan setinggi dan setegap Rester. Kemudian ia teringat pernyataan sebelumnya, juga pertanyaannya sendiri, dan menggeleng, "Tidak usah, sekarang Dad pasti sedang sibuk dan aku tidak mau membuatnya stres."

"Oh, begitu," pria itu mengangguk setuju pada ucapan si bocah, "Oh ya, Tuan Noir, mungkin Anda bisa menanyakannya pada Nyonya."

"Mom?" sekarang alis Noir yang terangkat. Ia membayangkan dirinya bertanya pada ibunya mengenai hal sepele itu dan benaknya menjalankan dua skenario sehubungan dengan pertanyaan itu. Pada skenario pertama—yang baik—ia langsung mendapatkan jawabannya, meski berakhir dengan kisah panjang-lebar ala dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur yang sering didengarnya dari sang ibu.

Skenario kedua—yang buruk—ibunya tidak terlalu menyukai pertanyaan itu, atau hanya tidak tahu jawabannya saja. Tapi ia malah berakhir dengan jawaban berputar-putar dan memusingkan versi ibunya yang sering ia dengar setiap kali sang ibu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya. Atau mungkin yang paling buruk, ia hanya akan mendapatkan pengalihan pembicaraan bila ibunya memang tidak menyukai pertanyaan itu.

Noir kembali menghela napas, "Rasanya lebih baik aku bersabar dan menunggu Dad pulang, lalu bertanya sendiri kepadanya."

Rester kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu, Tuan Noir."

Kemudian tiba-tiba si pegawai teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Tuan Blanc tidak datang hari ini?"

Bocah bermata _amethyst_ itu terdiam, lalu kepalanya ditundukkan dan matanya menatap jalan setapak di bawah kakinya sesaat sebelum ia kembali mengangkat pandangannya dan tersenyum.

Mengangkat bahunya, Noir berkata, "Yah, itu karena Blanc sedang merajuk, dia minta dipindahkan ke ORB secepatnya."

"Oh," Rester tampak sedikit terkejut, ia sudah mendengar tentang kedatangan keponakan majikannya beberapa hari yang lalu, meski tidak menduga majikan kecilnya yang satu itu masih mempermasalahkannya, "Saya kira Tuan Blanc sedang demam."

"Demam?" Noir tersenyum sepintas, kalau tarikan ke atas sekilas di bibirnya itu tidak bisa disebut menyeringai tentu saja, "Mana mungkin, demam kan takut padanya."

"Oh ya?" tanya Rester, "Kenapa Anda bisa berkata seperti itu, Tuan Noir?"

"Karena," Noir mengangkat bahu, nada suaranya terdengar seperti mengejek atau sedang bersenang-senang, "Yah, karena itu kenyataannya."

* * *

 _Enam tahun kemudian…_

Noir Hibiki menguap sesaat, memijat batang hidungnya, dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar laptopnya. Desain sebuah poster berlatar hitam-perak dan dipenuhi gambar-gambar bernuansa rock memenuhi layarnya. Menghela napas, Noir menggerakkan _stylus pen_ -nya di atas tablet-nya, mengutak-atik proporsi dan letak gambar-gambar pada desain posternya. Kalimat 'Dark Spectrum' tertera besar-besar di tengah poster, dalam bentuk huruf kursif yang rumit dan tampak seolah-olah sulit dibaca. Kesan pertama yang tampak di matanya sejelas dan segamblang nuansa dan penata-letakkan kalimat itu. Bahwa ia sedang mendesain poster untuk sebuah band dengan nama Dark Spectrum.

Kedua telinganya disumbat _earphone_ yang ujung kabelnya tersambung dengan laptopnya sendiri, di sudut kanan layar terdapat sebuah miniplayer yang bertuliskan dua baris kalimat; baris pertama Chrome Howl, dan kedua Dark Spectrum. Musik rock menghentak-hentak langsung dari dalam _earphone_ ke gendang telinganya, beruntung ia cukup pandai untuk tidak mendengarkannya dalam volume besar saat sedang menggunakan _earphone_ , bisa tuli dia nanti. Suara si vokalis lantang membelah nada-nada yang melatari lagunya sendiri. Liriknya dipenuhi gejolak pemberontakan khas anak muda, namun tersusun rapi seperti puisi lama, bahkan rimanya pas dan tidak terasa janggal apalagi dipaksakan.

Lagu yang ini memang adalah karya seni, dan termasuk favoritnya. Meskipun tentu saja, tidak akan pernah mendapatkan persetujuan ibunya jika mengingat bahwa wanita itu dulunya adalah seorang diva di genre pop.

Noir menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya, matanya menatap hasil karyanya dengan penuh perhatian. Bukan untuk mengagumi, tapi untuk mencari kesalahan. Ia—seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh ayah dan adik kembarnya—adalah tipe pekerja perfeksionis.

Pintu kamar tidurnya berderit terbuka dan kepala adik kembarnya menyembul di celah daun pintu. Dan, meskipun sedang tersenyum, ekspresi di wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan tuntutan, "Sudah selesai kah?"

Noir mengangkat kedua lengannya dan menyatukannya di tengkuk sementara kakinya menendang tepi meja dan membuat kursinya—yang beroda—terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, "Belum," katanya, mengangkat bahu sekilas, "Aku sedang melakukan pengecekan terakhir."

Blanc melebarkan celah di pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia berdiri di belakang kursi Noir dan mendorong kursinya ke depan hingga keduanya sama-sama menatap layar komputer dengan jarak sempurna. Kepalanya menggangguk-angguk saat Noir kembali meraih tablet-nya dan memperlihatkan bentuk posternya secara utuh. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sudah cukup bagus," komentar Blanc, matanya masih menelusuri poster itu, gambar-gambarnya, dan tulisan nama band-nya yang tercetak tepat di tengah-tengah poster, memberi kesan penting. "Tapi mungkin aku akan menanyai Nate, kau tahu kan, sekedar mencari _second opinion_."

Noir menghela napas, menurunkan kedua lengannya dan mengangkat bahu, "Terserah kau saja, Dark Spectrum kan milikmu."

"Milik kita, Noi," protes Blanc, nada suaranya menunjukkan ia tidak suka bila saudaranya melepaskan kepemilikannya pada band yang mereka bentuk bersama setahun terakhir. Dengan satu misi yang sangat jelas; yakni mendapatkan izin untuk pergi keliling dunia secara resmi. "Jangan coba-coba mengelak hanya karena kau merasa ini tidak penting."

"Dan ini memang tidak penting, Blanc," sahut Noir, membela diri. Sejak awal, ia sudah menduga kalau alasan Blanc, Max, Rei, dan Nate membentuk band yang dulunya bernama Earthsea ini adalah agar mereka bisa mendapatkan alasan resmi untuk keluar dari PLANTs, atau—misi rahasianya—berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis di luar PLANTs. Tapi ia tak keberatan bergabung sebagai anggota di balik layar, begitu juga dengan Nate, untuk alasan solidaritas.

Namun setelah setahun, ia kehilangan minatnya. Baginya berkenalan dengan gadis atau mencari pacar tidaklah sepenting menentukan masa depannya. Blanc tidak sepakat dalam masalah ini, menurutnya, jika Noir menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan merencanakan bagaimana masa depannya, maka pada masa tuanya ia akan menjadi pak tua tukang gerutu yang menyesal karena tidak membuat banyak pengalaman seru di masa mudanya.

 _"Kita sudah tidak lagi hidup di masa perang,"_ ia teringat kata-kata Blanc waktu itu, juga cara bicaranya yang seolah sedang memberi nasehat paling bijaksana sejagat raya, _"Nikmatilah setiap harinya sebagai tanda terima kasih kita pada para remaja yang telah merelakan masa muda mereka demi generasi kita."_

 _Tapi mereka yang berkorban itu adalah orangtua kita_ , tambah Noir dalam hati.

Blanc menegakkan tubuhnya dan merenggangkannya, kemudian berdecak dengan nada sebal, "Kau tahu, di dunia yang luas ini, hanya kau yang berpikiran sempit seperti itu," katanya, jelas-jelas mengomel.

"Aku tidak berpikiran sempit," Noir mengelak tuduhan yang dilontarkan Blanc kepadaya dengan kekeraskepalaan yang sama, "Hanya bersikap realistis."

"Ah, sudah-sudah," Blanc berjalan keluar kamar, berusaha mengakhiri perdebatan tak berujung soal cara hidup ini. Ia sudah bosan melakukannya selama berbulan-bulan. Dan Noir—dengan egonya sebagai seorang kakak, barangkali—tak pernah mau mengalah dan berhenti lebih dulu. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa perdebatan itu sia-sia. Atau bahwa mereka berdua tak akan pernah mencapai kesepakatan dalam hal ini. Mungkin saja dia beranggapan—atau hanya berharap—Blanc akan membenarkannya cepat atau lambat. Yang Blanc tahu pasti tak akan. Harapan atau anggapan itu sesia-sia usahanya mencoba membuat Noir melihat kesenangan yang ditawarkan masa muda dan melepaskan beban hari esok dari pundaknya. Sungguh disayangkan. Sebesar keyakinannya pada anggapan bahwa masa muda adalah untuk dinikmati dan membuat kesalahan, sebesar itu pula keyakinan saudaranya bahwa ia telah menyia-nyiakan sepuluh tahunnya yang kedua dengan bermain-main.

Tangan Blanc memegang gagang pintu sementara ia beranjak keluar, setelah menarik napas panjang, ia berhasil tersenyum, "Aku akan menelepon Nate dan memintanya kesini, sementara itu, jangan diubah-ubah dulu."

Dan ia menutup pintu dengan gerakan tenang.

* * *

Nathaniel Joule—atau yang lebih dikenal teman-temannya dengan nama Nate Joule—adalah anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Joule yang mewarisi rambut lurus putih keperakan ayahnya dan mata keunguan ibunya. Kedua orangtuanya lebih tega daripada pasangan Hibiki kalau soal mendidik anak. Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir seumur hidupnya di asrama, berbeda dengan si kembar Hibiki yang baru masuk asrama ketika berusia dua belas tahun.

Mengikuti jejak keluarganya—ayah, ibu, dan neneknya—Nate telah memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah militer setelah ia lulus dari PLANTs Academy nanti. Suatu keputusan yang disambut dengan sukacita oleh kedua orangtuanya, namun tidak begitu disetujui oleh teman-temannya. Tapi Nate tak terlalu peduli soal anggapan teman-temannya. Tidak sampai terbentuknya band Dark Spectrum setahun yang lalu.

Ia memang tidak mengubah keputusannya mengenai sekolah militer dan seterusnya. Tapi setidaknya band ini dan misi rahasianya akan menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai tolak ukur di masa depan nanti. Dan ia tidak keberatan, lagipula dimana lagi dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan bermain musik tanpa terkesan melankolis jika ia menolak untuk bergabung dengan band rock-nya Blanc— _yeah_ , Nate cukup mengenal si kembar untuk tahu kalau Noir pasti tidak sepenuhnya menaruh minat pada band ini seperti Blanc—dan lagi, kesempatan seperti ini tak akan terjadi dua kali dalam hidupnya. Dan masa depannya kan sudah jelas, ia akan menjadi prajurit.

Tapi sebelum menjadi prajurit, sepertinya mencari pacar bukan ide yang buruk.

Di Dark Spectrum, ia berperan sebagai pemain gitar utama. Dan di luar dugaan, rupanya setelah setahun ia mulai merasa cocok dengan perannya dalam band tersebut, meskipun pada awalnya ia tidak mau. Menurutnya main gitar itu bersifat adiktif. Ia bisa dan akan ketagihan untuk memainkan gitarnya setiap ada kesempatan. Dan untuk itulah, ia harus bersiap-siap.

Sebab—menurut Max Elthman si tetangga sebelah rumah super berisik yang mengaku bercita-cita menjadi playboy kaya raya seperti Oliver Queen di Arrow—efek samping dari menjadi pemain band selain kecanduan bermain musik adalah kecanduan menyanyi juga. Nate ngeri setiap memikirkannya, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya menyanyi di setiap kesempatan atau setiap ada suasana mendukung dan membuat hidupnya jadi seperti tayangan drama musikal yang suka ditonton mamanya setiap Senin sore.

Tapi karena kegandrungannya pada drama tv musikal itulah Shiho Joule—Ibu Nate—jadi longgar dan mudah dibujuk untuk membiarkan anaknya menjadi pemain band, berbeda dengan ayahnya, Yzak Joule yang harus dibujuk dengan susah payah. Bahkan butuh bantuan dari pembujuk profesional sekelas rekan-rekan dewan merangkap teman masa remajanya.

Hari itu Sabtu—dalam rangkaian Golden Week yang berarti semua anak yang bersekolah di PLANTs Academy sedang pulang ke rumah—dan Nate Joule baru saja menyelesaikan latihan pra-militernya di pagi hari, yang dilanjutkan dengan mengerjakan PR Biologi sepanjang siang, dan sedang membantu ibunya mempersiapkan makan malam untuk menyambut kepulangan ayahnya di akhir pekan ketika ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi di ruang keluarga yang bersebelahan dengan dapur berbunyi.

Ibunya menoleh, mengenali nada dering ponselnya. "Angkat teleponmu, Nate," katanya, mengangkat dagu sekilas, merujuk pada ponselnya yang terletak di ruangan lain, "Barangkali penting."

Nate baru akan memasukkan seloyang strudel apel yang akan menjadi makanan penutup mereka malam itu ke dalam oven di bawah kompor, dan ia memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengangkat telepon. "Percayalah, Bu. Kalau kau pernah kenal orang macam si Max, kau tidak akan mau mengangkat telepon pada dering pertama."

Alis Shiho terangkat sebelah, ia memasang wajah keheranan sementara tangannya masih memotong sayuran dengan cekatan, "Kenapa?"

"Karena Max bilang padaku," Nate berlutut dan memutar beberapa tombol di kompor untuk mendapatkan waktu dan suhu yang tepat untuk memanggang strudelnya, "Mengangkat telepon pada dering pertama berarti, kau menunggu telepon dari si penelepon."

Shiho tertawa, "Ada-ada saja, temanmu itu," katanya, kemudian melanjutkan tawanya. Tak lama wanita itu berhenti dan tampak berpikir sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, mengangguk-angguk sesaat, dan berkata, "Ternyata benar juga. Aku selalu mengangkat telepon dari ayahmu pada dering pertama selama sebulan sejak kami menikah."

Nate otomatis merona, ia menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, rasa malu tiba-tiba terasa di ulu hatinya begitu mendengar penuturan ibunya.

Shiho melirik anaknya, dan tersenyum, "Kau persis ayahmu kalau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Biar kutebak, wajahmu pasti merona gara-gara cerita itu kan?"

Nate semakin menundukkan wajahnya, "Itu karena ibu bercerita hal-hal semacam itu!" protesnya, suaranya mengingatkan Shiho pada suara suaminya ketika mereka masih lebih muda, dipenuhi emosi dan nadanya itu, sok galak kalau menurut Shiho. "Aku kan malu mendengarnya!"

Begitu tak terduga, dan Shiho sudah begitu di ujung tanduk hingga tawanya meledak. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya memotong-motong sayuran dan membiarkan tawanya mengalir. Nate menyaksikan tingkah ibunya dan tampak semakin malu. Tapi suara ibunya setelah wanita itu selesai menertawakannya terdengar dan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, "Kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya?"

Nate terenyak dan langsung melesat meninggalkan dapur untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas meja kopi di ruang keluarga. Dari Blanc, tentu saja, dan sepertinya ia terlalu lama tidak mengangkatnya hingga temannya itu akhirnya mengirim pesan. Ia hanya butuh lima detik untuk memahaminya karena pesan itu berbunyi, _Posternya sudah selesai, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu sebelum Noir mengubahnya lagi. Datanglah._

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap sewaktu Nate tiba di ruang tamu rumah Hibiki, dan—seperti dugaannya—ia bukan satu-satunya anggota DS—Dark Spectrum—yang dipanggil ke rumah Hibiki sore itu.

Rei Asuka sudah melesak di sofa besar dari beledu sambil memain-mainkan kedua stik drumnya. Ialah pemain drum di DS, dan perannya itu jelas telah menunjukkan efek samping jangka pendeknya. Beberapa bulan terakhir, Rei tampak selalu membawa stik-nya kemana-mana. Ia membawanya ketika di kelas, saat olahraga, bahkan saat ia menghadiri acara ulang tahun teman-teman seangkatannya. Tapi tampaknya kedua orangtua Rei berhasil membujuknya untuk tidak membawa stik drum sewaktu mereka menghadiri acara gala tahunan untuk merayakan perdamaian yang tercipta antara Coodinator dan Natural; yang juga berarti perdamaian antara PLANTs dan Bumi. Sebab kalau tidak, ia akan membuat acara bersifat formal itu tampak seperti pesta prom anak SMA alih-alih gala resmi.

Dampak lain yang mudah dikenali juga adalah gaya berpakaiannya. Dulu, sebelum pembentukan DS, Rei adalah anak yang selalu berpakaian rapi dan necis. Ia biasanya mengenakan _polo shirt_ dan celana jeans 7/8, memakai kaos kaki, dan sepasang sepatu keds kalau mereka sedang bermain bersama. Tapi sepertinya perannya sebagai penabuh drum di DS mengubah selera itu secara drastis. Rei yang duduk santai di sofa itu mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan warna abu-abu dan rompi selutut berparka merah gelap. Celana _denim_ 7/8-nya berwarna biru gelap dan lebar—agak kurang _matching_ — dan ia juga mengenakan sneakers sebetis warna hitam sebagai sepatunya.

Menurut Nate—yang merasa normal karena hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan jeans, dan sepasang sneakers—gaya berpakaian Rei tampak seperti persilangan _absurd_ antara emo dan anak _punk_ jalanan. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, untuk sementara ia tak akan banyak berkomentar. Meskipun melihat anting kehitaman yang berada di telinga kiri Rei membuatnya ingin melontarkan sindiran yang harus ditahannya dengan susah payah.

Max disisi lain, tidak banyak berubah. Mungkin karena ia hanya ditugasi memainkan keyboard—dan terkadang—membuat musik latar dengan keahliannya me-remix lagu dan selera musik yang bisa diacungi jempol, makanya ia tidak banyak berubah. Mungkin juga karena Max memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu. Bergaya ala _jock_ —kelompok sosial yang terdiri dari atlet—dengan jaket baseball dan kaos serta celana training yang sudah seperti pakaian sehari-harinya. Terkadang ia mengenakan _sweater_ berparka, atau kaos dan seragam basket, tapi yang jelas, gaya Max selalu _sporty_. Dan ini tidak berubah dari sejak mereka kecil dulu.

Max memang penggemar berat segala macam olahraga; mulai dari tenis sampai rugby.

Blanc duduk di sofa paling ujung—dekat tembok yang membatasi ruang tamu—dan Noir seperti biasa ada di sampingnya, menatap layar komputer. Jari-jarinya membuat gerakan seolah sedang mengetik meski tangannya jelas-jelas tidak berada di atas keyboard. Sementara tangan Blanc terkatup, dan terlihat di atas meja.

"Oke, semua sudah berkumpul kan?" kata Blanc, membuka pembicaraan.

Ketiga temannya yang lain—Nate, Max, dan Rei—saling bertukar pandang, seolah mengabsen kehadiran satu sama lain sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada si kembar.

"Sudah," Rei semakin melesakkan diri ke dalam sofa hingga ia nyaris tampak seperti orang yang sedang duduk di kursi santai alih-alih sedang rapat.

"Bagus," Blanc mengangguk, matanya yang ia warisi dari sang ibu melirik ke arah Noir, "Noi, perlihatkan."

Noir menghela napas berat, tampak seolah-olah ia adalah seorang karyawan suatu perusahaan yang sedang rapat dan akan menunjukkan proposalnya di depan para pemilik saham. Ini jelas bukan gambaran yang tepat, seharusnya ia tidak kelihatan setegang itu. Tapi Noir adalah Noir, dan ia memang selalu kelihatan tegang setiap akan menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Sekalipun ia boleh dikatakan jenius dalam hal mendesain berkat perhitungannya.

Pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu menundukkan kepala, mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke keyboard, dan mengetikkan beberapa perintah. Lalu, selang beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah poster bernuansa hitam-perak muncul di layar hologram di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Max yang pertama memberi komentar, "Whoa," katanya, terkagum-kagum.

Rei yang kelihatannya tidak begitu peduli—dan tidak mengerti—soal seni dan semacamnya—lihat saja bajunya—hanya mengangguk dan memberi respon singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Sepertinya bisa dipakai."

Nate baru akan memberikan komentarnya, tapi Blanc keburu berkata, " _Guys_ , aku meminta kalian kesini untuk memberi saran dan komentar, bukan langsung menyetujui," bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Nampaknya ia berharap terlalu tinggi pada teman-temannya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup bagus, Blanc," kata Nate akhirnya, merespon pernyataan Blanc, "Memangnya mau diubah bagaimana lagi? Ini poster untuk debut kan? Mungkin sebaiknya tidak terlalu heboh."

" _Trims_ ," sahut Blanc, menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran sofa di belakangnya dan menghela napas, "Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Nate."

Noir melemaskan bahu dan menoleh pada Blanc, "Kubilang juga apa, kita hanya perlu mengajak Nate untuk melihatnya kan? Kalau mereka," ia menunjuk Rei dan Max, "Diundangnya nanti saja, waktu sudah benar-benar rampung."

"Teganya kau," kata Max, membela diri, "Tapi kan setidaknya kami memberi kontrubusi, pendapat seperti apapun boleh kan, Noi?"

"Yang benar 'kontribusi'," koreksi Noir, "Dan ya, pendapat seperti apapun boleh, kecuali kalimat singkat seperti 'whoa' atau 'kerennya', itu tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai komentar. Max."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong," Rei tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, menarik perhatian keempat temannya yang lain.

"Apa?" tanya Blanc, mewakili ketiga temannya.

Rei kembali bersandar, kemudian merenggangkan bahunya, "Tidak jadi, soalnya tidak seru kalau kalian belum mendengar langsung."

Alis-alis para pemuda di ruangan itu melengkung penasaran, Max-lah yang kali ini mewakili mereka, " _Spill it out_ , Rei."

Pemuda berambut merah itu—mewarisi rambut ibunya, Lunamaria Hawke—baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Lacus, mama Blanc, memasuki ruangan dengan membawa Freedert dalam gendongannya. Senyum ramah wanita itu, dan kedatangannya, menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Blanc, Noir, kalian tidak menyiapkan sesuatu untuk tamu-tamu kalian?"

Merasa tersindir, baik Noir maupun Blanc langsung berdiri dan menuju ke dapur, mengikuti anjuran ibu mereka. Keduanya lalu kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa dua nampan di masing-masing orang. Nampan yang dipegang Noir berisi minuman berwarna coklat jernih—yang tampak seperti soda—sedangkan Blanc membawa sebongkah besar roti di atas nampannya.

"Silahkan," kata mereka bersamaan, seraya meletakkan kedua nampan di atas meja.

Lacus menimang-nimang Freedert dalam dekapannya dan tersenyum pada anak-anak di hadapannya. Senyum di wajahnya membuat ia tampak seperti bidadari yang sedang mampir untuk memastikan anak-anak di ruang tamunya disuguhkan sesuatu oleh kedua anaknya. Tanpa melepaskan senyuman, perempuan itu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Freedert menoleh ke arah kakak-kakaknya dan mengulurkan tangan, seolah meminta diikut-sertakan dalam diskusi seru pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" Max mencabik roti di atas meja dan bertanya, lalu memasukkan potongan itu ke mulutnya.

"Kukira Rei akan menyampaikan sesuatu, kalau tidak salah," jawab Nate, mengambil gelas dan meminumnya. Ternyata hanya jus apel.

"Oh ya," Rei kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Begini."

Keempat pemuda di ruangan itu langsung memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Kemarin, sewaktu aku main di rumah bibiku—kalian tahu kan bibiku tukang gosip?—aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Max, mewakili teman-temannya yang sama penasarannya.

"Katanya…" Rei berdehem, kelihatannya ia berpikir untuk menambahkan efek dramatis pada berita itu, "Sepupu cantik si kembar ini akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Copernicus High."

Anti-klimaks.

Blanc menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, tampak bosan. "Itu sih, aku juga sudah dengar," katanya, "Kupikir ada isu lain."

Rei mengangkat bahu, " _Well_ ," ia menghela napas, "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa ibuku mengizinkan aku melanjutkan sekolah di Copernicus juga."

"Apa?" Max mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kau tidak serius kan Rei?"

"Licik," komentar Nate, sesinis kedengarannya, "Itu namanya mencuri _start_ , kita semua kan merencanakan DS supaya bisa pergi keluar, kenapa kau malah mau meneruskan sekolah di Copernicus High?"

"Habis," Rei membela diri, "Aku sudah tidak tahan disini."

Ada jeda sesaat, kemudian, "Bayangkan, DS belum ada saja, aku sudah dapat surat cinta—yang, ngomong-ngomong, tidak mungkin dari cewek—bagaimana kalau DS ada nanti! Ikh, aku tidak mau membayangkannya!"

"Iya juga sih," timpal Nate, menoleh ke arah Noir dan Blanc, "Bulan Februari kemarin, aku juga menemukan coklat di loker, kupikir iseng, ternyata sungguhan. Dari adik kelas yang berwajah imut-imut itu."

Tapi lalu Nate mengeluarkan ekspresi seolah melihat sesuatu yang menjijikan—seperti bekicot atau semacamnya—"Tapi Demi Tuhan! Dia kan laki-laki!"

Menyadari Nate bisa meledak kapan saja, Max yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menyodorkan segelas jus apel dinginnya. Nate mengambilnya dan meminum habis isi gelas itu dalam satu teguk. Lalu menarik napas panjang, mencoba meredakan emosinya sebelum mengatakan, "Kupikir setelah Dark Spectrum debut, kita harus segera pindah dari sini. Aku tidak mau dikerubungi penggemar laki-laki."

" _Well_ ," kata Noir, terlihat setenang air danau yang sangat dalam di pedalaman hutan, "Sepertinya kita bisa sepakat dalam hal itu."

"Kalian benar," kata Blanc, berdiri seolah ialah pemimpin Dark Spectrum, dan menatap teman-temannya, "Jika debut Dark Spectrum berhasil, aku akan segera merencanakan tur agar kita bisa meninggalkan PLANTs untuk sementara waktu."

* * *

A/N: Finally!

Hahahaha, this is the first time I've wrote about them all, spilled out the names of those cute boys in PLANTs.

I could say I'm proud of this chapter, though it consist none of Maple except for the brief description in the first line.

Don't worry, Maple would get involved with them in no time!

Anyway, thank you for making time to read this, I could express how much it means to me knowing you guys like it, and more...

Is it true that this story got to this year's IFA? Why'd I never heard that?

I was only hoping that this story could light up your day, it was so much more than just taking some reward.

To make my reader happy is why I wrote this, so I wish for your happiness and well-being in this great of a Tuesday.

Cheers,

.

K. Hiyama

(P. S. If you had any suggestions for this story continuation, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Who knows, maybe some day I'll be needing them.)

(P. S.S. Who among those boys you'd think might be Maple's crush in the future? Let me know your guess!)


End file.
